Naruko: Kunoichi extrordinare
by Naruhinableach
Summary: Broken and lost, Will she find her way? Time will tell
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

 **First let me get some things clear. I'm not a master of grammar so please excuse my mistakes as there will most likely be many. so grammar Nazi's exit stage left.**

 **Second, I'm an Aussie so if there are things or words in the story that don't make sense that's my bad but google should help you.**

 **This is also a Yuri story. And darkish elements. Don't like? Follow the Nazi's and exit stage left.**

 **The rest of you please enjoy.**

It was just another typical summer day in Konoha. People going about there daily business, children running around causing mayhem, the usual. All except for an Eleven year old girl.

Said Eleven year old was of average height and weight, had blonde hair that just went past her shoulders, three whisker like marks on each of her cheeks and bright blue eyes. This was the villages resident Jinchuriki Naruko Uzumaki.

She was wearing a black tank top that went down to her midriff, over which she wore an orange and black jacket which was currently unzipped, allowing sight to her exposed stomach, which even to the untrained eye, was well toned as result of constant training. To go with her jacket, she also wore orange and black tracksuit pants.

Now if one was to look close, or even look for that matter, they would notice that said girl was limping, and had evidence of either getting into a fight, or receiving a beating. Having had enough of enduring the villages wrath, she was trying to get home to her shitty apartment, and hopefully get some sleep before going to the academy tomorrow.

"Stupid fucking villages. Can't they give me just one day of peace?"

As if to laugh at her, or ignore her, a group of drunken villages rounded the corner to the street she was on. Immediately, Naruko looked around for anywhere to hide or escape to, if she could. Not seeing any options available, she resigned herself to her fate.

"Well lookie here boys, we have a rat out of it's cage." One of the drunken men stated, much to the humor of the others.

"Just leave me alone, I've already been attacked once today." Naruko pleaded.

"Oh have you now? well that's all fine and dandy, but me and the lads where thinking of finding some extra company tonight, but you will do. After all demon bitches are meant to be hard to tame."

Not liking where this was going, Naruko started to back away, not liking the leechous grins on there faces one bit. However she was to slow as the men had rushed forward and grabbed her before she could get to far.

She started kicking and screaming, hoping someone would come help her, or trying to injure one of the men. However it was useless, as none of her attacks connected as all her limbs were restrained, and no one would answer her screams considering who she was.

She was taken kicking and screaming to an alley, where she finally realised what was going to happen. Now despite been an orphan, and living on her own with no one to really teach her anything, she still knew about sex and so on. While she was only just entering puberty, she was still developing as a young woman, and so knew that to some sick perverts, like these men, she was a desirable person. She tried fighting and screaming harder, but it was no use. They just gagged her and restrained her.

A couple of hours later, after been brutally raped and beaten again, the guys left her there bound and gagged crying, as she was covered in blood bruises and other fluids. After having been left for only ten minutes, she tried to untie her hands and ungag herself, however she had barely started when she was grabbed from behind, and could feel the mans erection pressing into her backside. She tried to fight him off, despite knowing it was a useless gesture in the end, she still tried.

"Well well well, what have we here? A little fox demon all alone, wounded and bleeding. Cant let the others have all the fun."

What proceeded next was torture to the eleven year old, as the man proceeded to also have his way with her, however it wasn't like the others as he proceeded to insert into her in a place she just knew wasn't meant to be used, unless you liked it. And it hurt. A lot.

After having also had his way with her, he pulled her up and held a Kunai to her face. Thinking that she was going to be put out of her misery, she closed her eyes and waited.

"Now that the bitch has learnt its place, time to take what you stole from me. After all they do say an eye for an eye."

Opening her eyes in shock, she only caught a quick glimpse of the man, before her right eye was viciously stabbed.

She only screamed once before passing out due to all the pain torture and shock of it all, but not before hearing a voice yell out.

"Naruko!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi was having a pleasant day. First, he had cleared out all the daily paperwork required of him fairly early, allowing him to train for a bit longer than normal. Now while he was Hokage, and nearing his seventies, he liked to keep himself in peek condition incase there was ever the need for him to enter the field of battle. While he knew that his age would slow him down somewhat, and not allow him to last to long in a fight, the shear experience he had in combat having fought in all three shinobi wars, while leading his village in two of them, as well as his extensive knowledge of techniques and fighting styles, still made him a very formidable opponent. Even today there where few who could match him in a fight and even fewer who had been around as long as he had, and had his experience.

Now while he was old and had been around for a long time, he was no tyrant. If anything he was seen as a grandfather by all in the village, a man they could go to with there troubles and receive advice, wisdom and help. However there was only one matter in which his foot was put down. And that matter was Naruko.

Now while he was the reigning Hokage, not a day goes by where he wished that Minato had allowed him to perform the sealing needed to subdue the Nine tails. However he was not able to arrive in time. Since he was forced to retake his old post of Hokage, he decreed all that had happened to be an S-Ranked secret. Only he, Danzo, Homura and Koharu were witness. And yet the secret still got out. Hiruzen didn't know who to suspect, nor could he investigate with so little info. All he could do was limit the damage already done.

As it was she had few, if any friends her age, and even fewer adults who would go out of there way to help her.

As he was taking his early evening stroll through the village, he heard screaming coming from an alley. Quickly running over he looked down and saw a sight that would haunt him for many years. Naruko was been held by her throat, with torn clothes covered in bruises, blood and other fluids. The scream was the result of a Chunnin stabbing his kunai into her right eye.

"Naruko!" He yelled.

Hearing the shout, said Chunnin looked up, and paled in terror, as before him was the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, hailed as the professor and god of Shinobi due to his extensive knowledge of techniques and fighting styles. And the look in his eyes promised murder.

Before he could attempt to flee, not that he had a chance, he was surrounded on all sides by ANBU, all of which held a blade to a vital area on his body.

Before anything else could happen, the Hokage ordered the ANBU to step back. While hesitant, they did so.

"So you think its fair for you, a trained Shinobi, to harm a little girl, by raping her and torturing her, then finally maiming? What do you have to say for yourself?" the Hokage demanded.

"She's no child, she is a demon in disguise waiting to strike. Since you won't act we will!" He yelled. He then charged forward, aiming to kill the Hokage.

The ANBU were about to interfere, however a sign from the Hokage stopped them. In fact this sign stopped all activity in the village. This sign? The full force of The God of Shinobi's Killing Intent flooding the village. Many recognized it, and felt fear for the poor soul on the receiving end, though if they knew why they would shake to.

Hiruzen didn't even bother with ordering his arrest and interrogation, he decided to take the law into his own hands.

"For the rape of a civilian minor, torture and maiming of said minor as well, I Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage of this village hearby sentence you to death. Do any dare challenge my right by law?"

Any witnesses that where there, dared not utter a word. Seeing that, wisely, no one stepped forward, he started making hand seals.

 **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"**

The Chunnin who thought he could defy the Hokage, Died slowly while been roasted alive. None could look away, due to the Killing intent still permeating the area.

"ANBU, Arrest everyone here and take them to Ibiki. I want to know who else was here and responsible to be found and brought before me. Tell him the kid gloves are off. This has gone on for to long."

Many started crying hearing what there fate was to be, for now they realised that there Hokage had reached his limit.

Without waiting around to oversee his orders taking place, he Quickly moved over to Naruko, and rushed to the Hospital.

"I need a Doctor Immediately!"

Seeing there Hokage, many rushed forward to assist him. However upon seeing who was in his arms, many sneered and went to walk away, claiming that there was nothing wrong. Before he could even act, Five of the doctors fell to the ground dead. There assailant? the Hospitals head doctor.

"You are all a disgrace to Med-Nins everywhere. No matter who it is, if someone needs help, we help them, friend or foe. That is the purpose of a Med-Nin." He said, before taking Naruko from the Hokage and taking her straight to an operating room to fix her up. Two other doctors and a group of nurses followed, All of which looked in disgust at those who where dead or refused to help, while looking worried for the obviously hurt child, whos life currently hung in the balance.

Knowing that there was nothing he could do but wait, Hiruzen left the hospital, but not before placing his two most trusted ANBU as guards to Naruko's room, heading back to Hokage tower.

"Bear, round up the council, I don't care what there doing, drag them by force if you have to, but I want all members of the council in the chambers within the next half hour. Use as many people as you need for aid."

If one could see behind the mask of said ANBU, they would see a truly malicious smirk on his face. It seemed the Hokage had had enough of the crap of this village and was going to act. He quickly left to carry out his orders, gathering more of his colleagues as he went. Needless to say, many members of the council where about to be forcibly moved to the chambers, and despite themselves, the ANBU just couldn't give a fuck about how they felt. Not the tiniest bit.

Inside the council chambers, the Shinobi side sat calm and collected, having responded instantly to the summons of there Hokage, while the civilian side were upset and complaining quietly, as they believed they where the ones with the power now. As they would soon realise, they never had any real power.

As for the advisors, they where upset due to the supposed rude manner they where summoned.

Dead on the half hour mark, Hiruzen strode into the council chambers, the seeming picture of pure calm, while underneath he was still very much angry and wanted nothing more than to see some heads role. nearly all of the clan heads could see this and smiled on the inside, as they realised that there leaders was once again projecting the aura that made him a feared yet respected man on the battlefield and political arena. the advisors and civilians either ignored this or didn't notice, and because of this it would be there undoing.

"What is the meaning of this Hiruzen? Why have you summoned us on such short notice?" Asked Koharu.

Not even pausing at the question, or even sparing a glance, he continued till he was at the head of the chambers, before turning his attention to his advisors. It was then they saw the change, and Koharu realized her mistake.

"First Koharu, it's Lord Hokage to you. Second of all, I am well within my power to do as I wish with this council. Are you trying to challenge my authority _Advisor?"_ Was the response, with his Killing Intent palpable on the last word.

Seeing no response, the Hokage let up and turned to the room at large.

"To answer the question you all have, I have summoned you all here because earlier tonight, Naruko Uzumaki was attacked-"

That was as far as he got before cheers and jeers arose from the civilians. Before it could go on to long, they where silenced by the feeling of dread and death, as the Shinobi side of the council levelled there own Killing Intent upon them, and while combined was not as strong as there Hokages, was more than enough to gain the civilians notice.

"Excuse me, But Lord Hokage was speaking." came the calm voice of Shikaku Nara.

"Thank you Shikaku. As I was saying, Naruko was attacked earlier today. Now the initial beating it seems, while bad and unforgivable, was nothing as to what happened next. Preliminary reports from the hospital say she was raped by at least six men, one of whom was a Chunnin who I have since terminated, and had her right eye forcibly carved from her face thanks to said Chunnin."

Many different emotions prevailed through the room. First the Shinobi council, especially the Kunoichi's, where suddenly finding it very hard to stay put, and not go on a murder spree. the civilians where happy that the 'Demon' had finally suffered serious harm, while the Advisors where impassive.

"I'm told that she will not fully recover, she will be permanently blind in her right eye, and traumatised for life. She might even commit suicide-"

"Serves it right. It's abo-"

the civilian never finished as his head was suddenly removed from his shoulders, courtesy of the Hokage.

"You fucks don't get it do you? If she dies, the fox goes free."

Here the entire civilian side shut up and looked really scared. The Shinobi side looked scared, but royally pissed at the civilians for putting all there lives in danger.

The advisors quickly glanced among themselves. However Hiruzen saw this.

"And the worst part? This could have been prevented, if you three had kept your mouths shut. I warned you. I made it an S-Ranked secret for a reason. At first, I didn't know who it was and let it go, as there where more important things to fix. I now see the error of my ways."

As he was speaking, he slowly made his way back to the head of the chamber, then turned around to look at the room as a whole. He was pleased to see that the Shinobi side had not acted when they learnt the news all those years ago, going so far as to ask to adopt the young child, and since they couldn't , thanks to his advisors and the civilians, enforced the law, and tried to get there kids to befriend the lonely child. it was still a work in progress.

"Therefore, in accordance with the laws of this village, and my power as Hokage, I hearby order the arrest of all members of the civilian council, and Advisors, for breach of Village security, leaking secrets, attempted murder of a child, rape of a minor, and so many more charges. All loyal Shinobi, round them up, and take them to Ibiki. Kill any who resist."

Immediately, Chaos ensured. Civilians who tried to flee, not wanting to face Ibiki, where killed by Kunai to the head, while others where quickly tied up and thrown into a pile.

The advisors, however, where former shinobi. However, unlike Hiruzen, Homura and Koharu had neglected there training, and so where overpowered quickly. Danzo on the other hand, Quickly called his ROOT ANBU to his side, who then engaged the Shinobi council, and ANBU trying to arrest him. Hoping to use this opportunity to escape, his plan was thwarted by Hiruzen himself.

 **"Earth Style: Mud flow River"**

Slipping over in the mud, he was unable to react to the kunai that headed towards him, pinning him to the floor. He was then tied up and taken away by ANBU, his forces overrun and killed.

"Your orders, Lord Hokage?"

"Scour the village. I want everyone responsible for what happened arrested and sent to T&I. Tell them all gloves are off for this. It's time to retake the village."

Immediately, all Shinobi left, to carry out there orders, while Hiruzen made his way back to the Hospital.

Upon arriving at the Hospital, He saw the head doctor, Kenshi, Leaving the Operating Theatre.

"How is she?" He asked, fearing the Answer.

"All in all sir, I'm surprised she is alive. the internal trauma and damage, blood loss and other factors, if it where anyone else she would be dead. If it wasn't for the fox, she would be dead."

Hiruzen sunk into a chair, Shocked and saddened. "Will she recover?"

"Physically, aside from her eye, yes. Mentally? I don't know sir. Without a Yamanaka, I couldn't tell you, and I wont ask one to go in there, we don't know what could happen."

Hiruzen nodded, but also thought he would ask first.

"Get me Inoichi Yamanaka."

Within ten minutes, Inoichi was before the Hokage.

"You summoned me sir?"

"Yes. I want to know if it is possible to enter young Naruko's mind, to check her mental state and help her recovery, without any side effects?"

Inoichi thought long and hard, wanting to help the blond girl, who reminded him of his daughter. however, he realized he couldn't.

"No, it's impossible. if we didn't have to worry about the fox, maybe but again I highly doubt it, the emotions and memories would be to powerful a force, not to mention none can stand against the foxes power. I wish I could sir, but we cant." he said honestly and regretfully.

"Very well, Dismissed, I will see you at the next council session."

After bowing slightly, Inoichi left with a heavy heart. He really wished he could help.

 **Before you all get mad, I'm writing my story this way, as this is going to be more realistic and darker than most here. Flames will be ignored. Next chapter: A changed village, and Naruko awakens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup people. I apologise for the long wait before this chapter but real life issues took priority I'm afraid. But never fear, chapter 2 is here. Enjoy.**

It had been three weeks since the attack on Naruko, and the villages Ninja and ANBU had been working overtime arresting, and in extreme cases executing, those responsible for organizing and/or leading any/all attacks on her, not just one. With these actions, people realized that there Hokage was in fact serious when he announced the dissolvement of the civilian council, and authorised the actions currently been taken. At first there was uproar and chaos, but things had calmed significantly since.

All of Naruko's classmates where at first confused about what was going on, and in the cases of some, worried about there fun loving prankster friend. The worried ones? They where the children of the clan heads themselves, who had encouraged there children to befriend the lonely pre-teen.

First was Ino Yamanaka. She was the only daughter to Inoichi Yamanaka, she wore a purple shirt that was cut off just above her belly button, under which she had bandage wraps and light mesh armour underneath. She wore a matching skirt, which went down to her knees, with tights underneath, mesh armour on her knees, with her tool pouch on her right hip, showing she was right handed. With blonde hair and teal eyes, she was one of the first friends of Naruko, and while she never took part in her pranks, took her training a bit more seriously, and much to the relief of Sasuke, stopped pestering him. While she still had a crush on him, thanks to Naruko's influence, she focused mainly on her training.

Next was Sasuke Uchiha. He is the last remaining Uchiha in the village, thanks to the work of his brother Itachi. While it had only been three years since the Uchiha massacre, and he had sworn vengeance on Itachi, he wasn't the moody and brooding pre-teen he was, Thanks to his best friend Naruko. Many where surprised to find that the last loyal Uchiha, who was quiet, and reserved barely talking unless needed, ended up been best friends with the village pariah, who was loud, always chatting while bouncing around like a kid on a sugar rush. If asked how it happened, he would reply that she understood him, and him her.

He wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, and white shorts that just went past the knee. He also had white arm warmers over his elbows, over which he had some mesh armour. His tool pouches where set on either hip, showing him to be ambidextrous.

next was Shino Aburame. The quiet boy was an enigma to others, and while his clans ways and techniques freaked others out, Naruko found it interesting. She could be seen some days talking with Shino about different types of insects, and how he could possibly incorporate them into his already formidable arsenal. It was because of her genuine interest that won him over, and they had become fast friends. He wore a large overcoat, with full length pants. His pouch was on his right hip.

Next was Hinata Hyuga. Another surprising friendship in that Hinata was a shy quiet person, Whereas Naruko was a loud confident person. What made this friendship work was that Hinata was slowly becoming more confident, with Naruko's Influence, While Naruko was becoming less loud, seeing as Hinata would never be a fan of much attention, Despite her growing confidence. She wore a beige jacket that was zipped up, and dark blue three-quarter pants. Her Ninja pouch was on her right hip.

Then there was Kiba Inuzuka. this wasn't a surprising friendship. Both where loud competitive people, who loved a good joke or prank. There where a few days where one would catch the both of them together running from an unfortunate victim of there latest prank. He wore a light coloured jacket, that was mostly unzipped showing a black shirt underneath, and three-quarter length shorts. His pouch was on his right hip.

Then there was Shikamaru Nara. He was the epitome of lazy, always looking to do the minimum effort possible for anything, always preferring to watch clouds. that was how his friendship with Naruko started. she had very nearly tripped over him, and when asked what he was doing, she decided to join him. it was from then on that if she ever wanted to relax, she could be found with Shikamaru watching clouds. She was also the only one, besides his father, who had ever beaten him in Shogi. He wore a white shirt with the leaf symbol on it and open jacket and shorts cut off at the knee. His pouch was on his right hip.

Choji Akimichi. The rotund friend of Naruko's they both shared a love of good food, and could often be seen discussing about different types of food and what would best go with certain dishes. He wore a green shirt with the symbol for food on it, a matching vest and three-quarter pants, with pouch on right hip.

When they had all noticed Naruko's absence, they became worried about her, wondering where she was. When they had found out what had happened, six days after the attack, and even then only because Ino overheard some adults talking about it, they all went to there parents, and demanded to know if it was true. When their parents confirmed this, they nearly went on a killing spree, however in the end, once they had calmed down, took turns to sit by Naruko and keep watch over her, so that at least one of them would be there when she woke up. However there was one thing that bothered them the most, and that was what had she done to deserve such treatment. However no amount of asking or pestering could get anyone to open up, unless they went to the Hokage, and none of them wanted to test the waters, as they knew the Hokage currently had a short leash when it came to Naruko.

Speaking of our favorite blonde, on the twenty second day after her attack, when the Hokage was visiting and about to leave, he noticed movement in her hands and twitching face, as well as a slight increase in her heart rate. He immediately called for a doctor, who quickly walked in, and started checking up on her. He then ordered everyone who wasn't the Hokage to leave the room, as to many people could shock or scare her, and they didn't know what her reaction would be. Since it was Ino and Hinata who had been watching her today, they straight away went to go get the others, even though they knew the chances of seeing her were slim, on the chance they could, they wanted all of them to be there.

When Naruko awoke, she could feel cramps in her arms and legs, and a fabric over her eye, which after feeling discovered was a bandage. She wondered why it was there, before the events of that fateful night assaulted her. She immediately sat up and looked around wildly, fear in her eye.

"Its ok Naruko, your safe, no one can hurt you here." The Hokage calmly stated while holding up his hands.

Looking at him at the sound of his voice, She knew she was safe, relieved even, yet she couldn't help feeling fear for the kind old man in front of her. After taking calming breaths, she asked the first question on her mind.

"Why me old man? Why do they hate me?"

Hiruzen sighed. He debated what to tell her, or how much, then thought better of it. After what she had been through, she deserved to know everything. So he told her. How she was the container of the Nine Tailed fox, who her parents really where, everything.

There where a myriad of emotions that Naruko went through, the most dominate been anger at her father, for condemning her to a life of pain, though she could understand why, she didn't have to like it. However due to all this, she had an emotional break down. The Hokage did the only thing he could, and hugged her. At first she tensed in fear, as flashbacks started, however she eventually relaxed when she knew he would never intentionally hurt her. But there was one other side effect that no one could foresee.

Naruko became a mute, due to the trauma of her attack, and rollercoaster of emotions from finding out why, and new found fear of men. No man, aside from the Hokage or those she trusted totally, would be able to touch her without her having an episode or attempting to kill said man. It would take a lot of time before she got it under control.

 **Time skip: 2 years:**

If one was to look at the Villages training grounds, they would be hard pressed to call them training grounds. There beauty was really something else. That was until that is the moment was ruined by Ninja training, throwing around there techniques like no tomorrow.

 **Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!**

 **Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!**

 **Ninja Art: Shadow Kunai Jutsu!**

All that happened within seconds, as Sasuke launched his fire balls, Choji erected the Mud wall to stop them, while Shikamaru had thrown a Kunai at Sasuke, before replicating them to number fifteen. However quickly drew two of his own Kunai, and with skill and speed, deflected or dodged all of them, before throwing both at Ino, who had tried to attack him from behind. While she easily dodged, she had to retreat to Choji and Shikamaru due to what was coming at her.

 **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!**

The attacker? Naruko. She had come along way since her attack. hey all had. Even after she had told them all about the fox, and what her father did, they had still stuck by her, and helped her as she helped them, like true friends. However, because she was a mute, constantly having to write out what you wanted to say was annoying, so together, they created a way for her to speak. Similar to using hand signs, they used that as there foundation, and created what they called sign language, which just as the name suggested, using her hands, aloud her to speak, if one knew the language. It was quite tricky, and hard to learn, taking the eight of them six months to finally get it down perfectly without thinking, so as soon as they saw it they could immediately understand it. The only downside was that one had to be looking at the speaker to "Hear" so to speak. The only time Naruko used her voice, was using Jutsu, even then unless you were next to her, you couldn't hear her.

"You put enough Chakra in that Naruko?! you would have ruined my hair!" Screamed Ino

Naruko raised her eyebrow. _"I didn't know you had a beauty pageant to go to, would you like a bath instead?"_

Ino was about to reply, Violently, before a whistle was heard. Turning, they saw Iruka, There academy instructor, and former ANBU, waving them over.

Iruka had been helping them with there techniques and fighting skills outside of the academy. Since he couldn't actually teach them, he didn't, however he used the loophole granted to him by the Academy itself. Since he was there instructor, he had to be available if students had questions he could answer, or ask for help getting scrolls needed for learning from the library, etc. It was when he noticed there dishevelled states a few weeks in a row, that he decided to follow them. After what he saw, he was very impressed, and had to make himself known.

 **Flashback:**

"Puff... Puff... Your not easy to bring down Sasuke." Said Kiba, while he was trying to regain his breath.

"That's because he is not wasting unnecessary energy defending your attacks or attacking you, whereas you are wasting a lot, in flashy moves to take him down. you need to learn patience Kiba. And you, Sasuke, there's nothing wrong with been a bit flashy to finish the fight, like you could have at several points, because toying with your opponent could return to bite you in the ass." Came a voice that was familiar.

All of them turned to see there favourite instructor there, however despite this they were still wary of him, as he had snuck up on them, and seemed stronger than he looked.

"Wow you guys are on edge. But understandable, never trust anyone unless you know them very well." he said with a smile.

while they all smiled, they still didn't move, until they saw Naruko move up to him, and to there surprise, hug him. They knew about her fear and mistrust of men, same as Iruka, so for her to hug him, showed the absolute trust she had in him. Only the Hokage could boast the same.

After getting over his shock, and hugging her back, he pulled out several scrolls, and started to help in the limited way he could, letting them to the hard work themselves, and teaching them to see the flaws of the others work, to help them, while also been the sounding board for there ideas. When they asked why he got them to spot flaws in there friends techniques and styles, his answer was simple.

"If your facing an enemy, and know how to spot flaws and weaknesses, you can spot there's, and have the edge in a fight. the sooner you learn, the easier it gets with time and experience." After hearing that they could see the logic in that.

Within two weeks of Iruka starting to help them, he managed to secure Chakra paper, and so tested there Elemental affinity's, and was only a little surprised at the results.

Shikamaru had Earth and Water.

Choji had Earth and Fire.

Ino had Fire and Water, which surprised all as they both cancel each other out.

Shino had Lightning and Water.

Hinata had Water and Wind, Which showed why she was unsuited to the main Hyuga fighting Style, As it was Earth oriented.

Kida had Lightning and Water same as Shino, making them a deadly pair.

Sasuke had Lightning and Fire.

And Naruko had Wind and Water. While she was shocked and a little disappointed, she realised that she was the perfect match for Sasuke. Both where considered the strongest in there group, so to find she was the perfect counter to his attacks, or perfect ally, made her smile.

 **End Flashback:**

After sitting down and talking bout the sparing match they had just had, they all went there different ways, Shikamaru to watch clouds, Choji with him with customary bag of chips, Ino to her parents shop. However no on knew where Sasuke and Naruko went.

Ever since she had woken from her attack, Sasuke had made it a point to always be around her and go with her everywhere. At first, she was freaked out, but after a little time past, she grew used to it and thankful, as it meant she always had someone near her to translate what she said, therefore giving her a voice of sorts. And since the Hokage had gone on an arrest spree, And since Sasuke was always around, No one attacked or belittled her in any way.

They where currently on there way to the Hokages office as they had both been summoned earlier in the day.

When they arrived, and where let in by the secretary, They saw there leader seemingly finishing his work for the day.

"Ahh Sasuke, Naruko, how are you today?"

"Fine Lord Hokage."

 _"Good old man. Still trying to finish those papers?"_

"The work load has gone down considerably since you stopped pranking so much Naruko."

After seeing the savage grin on her face, he knew he may have made a big mistake. However, since her attack, and consequently what he had told her after, she preferred training to pranking. Plus with Sasuke always around, he wouldn't allow it to happen. However by the grin, and slightly turned head, he knew that while he'd be there, he wouldn't stop her. But back to the matter at hand.

"I'm sure you both remember Danzo?"

How could they? After his subordinate's had broken him out of jail, the first place he had gone was Naruko's house. It was lucky that there where ANBU nearby, who upon seeing who it was, attacked straight away. The commotion, and thanks to smart thinking of one of the ANBU, large amount of Chakra with a Fire Jutsu to the sky, allowed the Hokage to arrive, and while Danzo fled, realizing he was outmatched here, never got to leave the city alive, since the Hokage chased him down and fought him alone, and only just winning, testament to Danzo's own power. After he had recovered, several days later, and telling Sasuke of Danzo's secret on his right arm, needless to say, he was pissed.

Both nodded, with sour looks on there faces.

"Well we have finally finished the Autopsy, and found an unused Sharingan in his right eye."

Sasuke, while livid, was happy that it had been found and secured, meaning no one would be able to be like Kakashi, and have an implanted eye. Naruko signed her thoughts.

 _"That's all good and well old man but why am I here?"_

 _"That's because, with Sasuke's permission, I'd like to offer it to you."_

Naruko and Sasuke where shocked. To be offered the famed eye, was a great privilege , as aside from Kakashi, no one had been freely offered the eye.

Naruko looked at Sasuke. While the three in the room knew that secretly, Sasuke had awoken the eye, he didn't rely on it. Which was a good sign, since he knew it was a tool, not the only thing that mattered.

And everyone knew how much Naruko wished she had her eye back, or at least a replacement, but knew she wouldn't go around asking or moping about it. She also knew the eye would have to be hidden, as constant use was draining, and showing it off was asking for trouble.

The Hokage was watching the thought processes on both of them, as they communicated in a way that only those close to each other could. He could only guess what they where thinking.

They then turned to him and gave there answer...

 **Before you all complain my story, my way. no one is going to be OP in this so don't twist your knickers. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back for another dose of Aussie story telling? Here you go you crazies...**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Timeskip: Three Years:**

Naruko was bored. She hated been bored. It made her think on things she didn't want to. At first it sucked, thinking of that night, but lately they where pleasant. She didn't hate them, or find them in-welcome, just distracting and confusing. The subject of these thoughts?

Easy. Hinata Hyuga.

When she had first met the Heiress, she was a shy, stuttering girl. However, She and there friends, had slowly broke that shell over time, and while she was still quiet, she wasn't fond of attention or large crowds. She was at times as well, to unconsciously revert to signing halfway through a sentence, a habit she picked up after hanging to much with Naruko.

Naruko thought she was just perfect. She was quiet, graceful, beautiful... And that was what confused her. They where both girls, so why did she feel so attracted to Hinata? She had thought on this for the last eight months, and while she still was very wary around nearly every male, she never thought that it would cause her to have such thoughts about Hinata. Naruko will always blame that night...

 **Flashback: Eight months ago:**

Everyone had taken lately to spending there nights together. None of the teenagers parents minded, as long as no trouble or fights where caused.

Naruko was giggling silently to a particularly filthy joke from Kiba, as where the boys, while Ino and Sakura just looked disgusted.

Sakura was a surprise addition to there group. Her parents where civilians, and compared to everyone else little chakra. However, she had perfect control, and was determined to learn. She had been with them for the last year, and had an Earth and Water affinity. She had also made herself the group medic, having an interest in the field, and they all encouraged her. while her reserves where small, they grew little by little daily, and she maintained her control.

It was at that moment Hinata had walked out of the bathroom, clad in a silk pair of pajama pants and shirt, lightly coloured lavender, with her shoulder length hair still wet and bit messy from the towel dry. the first two buttons where left undone, showing a little cleavage, hence proving her confidence boost, and had a light lavender smell from her shampoo.

Now while the Other two girls wore similar, just different colors, and some of the boys topless, finding it more comfortable, Naruko's breath was taken away by Hinata. In her mind she was perfect right then and there.

"So Naruko, is tonight the night? will you finally proclaim your love for me and be my girlfriend?" Came Kida's voice, piercing her thoughts.

 _"In your wet dreams flea bag."_ She signed back with a smile. She couldn't blame him though, she was only clad in sports bra and tracksuit pants, and customary headband around her eye. She was the most out going of them all still, however only around them did her guard drop so much.

At first she hated Kiba's constant flirting, and nearly killed him when he accidently touched her during training, however she ended up seeing why he did it. He was trying to help her in his own way to show not all males where untrustworthy. When she started noticing this, she started to flirt back, making him smile knowing she realised what she was doing. They both knew he didn't mean it, as he was crushing on Ino.

 _"Once those fleas are gone I'll think about it. Until then I'd rather date Akamaru."_

Said pup jumped off Kiba's head and went up and licked her face, then proceeded to curl up in her lap. Everyone laughed at Kiba's pout, before he joined in.

The rest of the night, Naruko could hardly take her eyes off Hinata. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop. Though she secretly told Kiba not to say a word, or she'll tell Ino of his crush, then neuter him.

 **End Flashback:**

Since then, she had found any excuse to be around Hinata. She really wanted to understand why she felt this way.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and suddenly tensed, while turning, relaxing quickly at seeing it was Hinata tapping her with an apologetic face, to which she waved away. Looking round, she realised they where heading outside, so she followed with Hinata at her side. None of them saw the smiles from there friends at how close they were.

Once outside, Iruka started talking.

"Ok as you know, it's your last test for graduation today, so we'll start with Shuriken and Kunai throwing. So first up Ami..."

It progressed through the day, with most doing poor due to not training properly. The others did much better. After everyone else had had there turn, Sasuke walked up for his.

He grabbed the Kunai first, sighted down the range, and threw them, spun to his right and grabbing the Shuriken, continuing his spin and throwing them. Aside from two Kunai and one Shuriken, they all hit center. He then turned and smirked at Naruko, essentially challenging her to do better. She smirked back and went for her turn. She did the same, but spun to the left, missing one Kunai and two Shuriken.

Frowning, she turned and rose an eyebrow in Sasuke's direction, who just shrugged and covered his left eye, showing that she had a handy cap. She just flipped him the bird with a smile.

Hinata was the last to go, due to her having to go to the toilet at her turn, conveniently. She just grabbed her Kunai and shuriken at the same time, turned around, smiled and threw. All hit the center. Sasuke flipped her off, mumbling showoff. Naruko just smiled, pointed at her eyes and shook her head.

 _"Hey if you got it use it."_ Hinata signed. She widened her eyes, noticing the smirk on Naruko's face, knowing she had a smartass reply, but was saved by Iruka directing them to the sparing ring.

The first match was Sasuke vs Naruko.

Everyone was curious. They had never fought each other before, not even in there other training. Iruka, and the seven others where especially curious, knowing the real skills of them.

After squaring off, and assuming there stances, Sasuke in the Interceptor fist, Naruko the Academy style. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and twitched his eyes to the side, and Naruko shook her head. He nodded, then charged forward, beginning the match.

Naruko ducked under the punch, and deflected the following knee, before countering with a swing at his gut, which he stepped back from, then stepped forward, throwing a counter punch, which she blocked, and countered with her own, which was also blocked, locking them into a stalemate. They suddenly broke, both drew kunai and struck.

Naruko was on her knees, with her back to Sasuke, with her Kunai touching his chest above his heart, while Sasuke stood behind her with his Kunai against her throat.

"Good work Sasuke, Naruko." Congratulated Iruka. Both smiled, put there Kunai away and fist bumped, before moving back in line to watch the rest of the spars.

The rest of the matches took till lunch, with most of the others showing off, to try earn more points, while the heirs and Sakura focussed on a quick finish like Sasuke and Naruko, not wanting to show off to much.

After lunch it was time for the written test. Now Naruko knew she wasn't the smartest tool in the shed, however even she could see that there was a small Genjutsu on her test, making it harder than it was. Thinking it was part of the test, she dispelled it quietly, and continued on.

After the test was done, the class where given some time to relax and talk amongst themselves, which generally meant Naruko and her friends played shield to Sasuke so he didn't get stampeded by his fangirls. While Ino and Sakura had crushes on him, They controlled themselves enough so that they could focus more on training.

After an hour had passed, Iruka came back in and started taking students one by one for there Ninjutsu test.

Ino wasn't a big fan of waiting, as she would be the last in the class to go. Naruko just smirked, and discreetly signed to her, which got a smirk in return.

one by one, the students left to get tested, but never returned, leaving others to wonder if they passed or failed.

Next it was Naruko's turn. She followed Iruka into the testing room, and frowned ever so slightly. Two of the judges where people who hated her. One was just a random Chunnin, who had attacked her once many years ago. She didn't hate him however, and while his hate never disappeared, he was at least professional in his work. Didn't mean she had to like him though.

The other was Mizuki. Now he wasn't professional at hiding his hate either. The few times he helped out in class, she caught him deliberately trying to sabotage her work, in order to make her look bad. while she had managed to pass through everything he threw at her, that smirk on his face left her uncomfortable.

"Alright Naruko, we need you to perform a replacement please."

Nodding once, she performed the seal and vanished, replaced by a log. Quickly switching back she waited for what was next.

"Next a henge." Again, she formed the necessary seals, and transformed into the Third Hokage. After a quick examination, she was told to drop the technique. She swore Mizuki's smirk got wider as well.

"And finally, perform a clone technique."

Here her eyes narrowed at Iruka. He knew well and truly, that even with her control having improved massively, still couldn't perform the clone Jutsu. Seeing his mall smile, and rethinking what he said, she smirked and crossed her fingers, and created two shadow clones.

"You fail." Was immediately heard from Mizuki.

Iruka turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "On what grounds does she fail?"

"We asked for a clone technique, not a shadow clone technique, though how she knows it I don't know, after all it is a Kinjustu for a reason."

Iruka sighed, knowing how Mizuki hated the poor girl in front of him. However he had a job to do.

"Firstly, she is an Uzumaki, Making her have more chakra than a normal person in the first place, which means that she can't perform the clone technique at all, so she has to use another. Second, if that is the reason she should fail, then Shino should as well as he used a bug clone, yet you passed him happily. And finally, the Hokage himself taught that technique to her, when I went to him about her difficulty performing the clone technique."

Mizuki frowned, and nodded, Knowing there was nothing he could do. Smiling, Naruko walked up and grabbed her Headband, and tied it around her arm. Smiling at Iruka once more, she left to go join her friends.

Upon reaching the training grounds, and warming up, they started to spar. It was mostly one sided, with Hinata's bloodline and Taijutsu style, however one didn't lose against a Hyuga easily if they spared a lot.

Seeing a chance, Naruko jumped back and started making hand signs quickly, which Hinata instantly started preparing a counter.

 **'Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!'**

 **"Water Style: Water Wall!"**

Naruko's attack was deflected by the water wall. She knew there was no hope of using the resulting dust to try and hide, as Hinata could see her easily. She decided to wait till the dust cleared before acting.

Hinata meanwhile, was pondering her options. While she and Naruko had the same affinities, Naruko had ten times or more the Chakra, allowing her to throw Jutsu all over the place. She was interrupted however at a sudden new arrival. Acting quickly, and substituting herself with a nearby rock, she watched as a lightning attack hit where she was, and saw Naruko dodging a similar attack. Both knew who had arrived, as he wasn't one to be idle for to long.

Standing in a triangle, Hinata kept her eyes on both her opponents with ease thanks to her bloodline.

Naruko kept flicking her eye back and forth, having only half the vision of a normal person.

And Sasuke stood with his two Tomoe Sharingan staring between both girls, allowing him to see both clearly and therefore predict there actions.

When it came to Taijutsu, Naruko knew she was fucked. While she had a trump card, wasting chakra on it wasn't a good idea right now. While she hated it, she had to wait till the others moved.

Sasuke suddenly shot off towards Hinata, who prepared herself to face him, Her Bloodline against his. Although he was considered the strongest of them, she was far from weak or vulnerable herself, and would make him work hard to beat her.

Just before they clashed, A kunai suddenly flew between them, which was quickly replaced with Naruko, and sending them into a three-way Taijutsu fight. It quickly became obvious that Naruko was on the losing end, not due to lack of skill, but due to the predictive ability of the Sharingan and the Gentle fist style of Hinata, she was at a disadvantage. Surprisingly, so was Sasuke.

While he could predict and counter her moves, Sasuke had to still be careful, As the Byakugan could see his entire pathway, and was starting to take it's toll.

After re-joining her friends, and congratulations passed around, everyone went there separate ways. Naruko wanted to get some training in, and Hinata decided she would join.

On the walk to the training grounds, they made idle chit-chat, and to the villages it wasn't weird seeing either one of Naruko or her friends seemingly wave there hands around, as they all took to sign language when talking to Naruko, especially Hinata, who was naturally quiet.

After doing a few warm up exercises, and been Joined by Sasuke, who had finished his errands, and finishing there training with a three way spar, which Hinata only just won, due to the fact that they started off with Taijutsu, and that she let Sasuke and Naruko have at it with Jutsu and more Taijutsu, before striking and using her 32-palms technique on both, which exhausted her. If either had blocked, deflected or re-opened there pathways, one of them would have won.

After opening there pathways again, they went back to Naruko's to rest and eat, as well as discuss there training, the mistakes made and so on.

By the time they had finished, it was well and truly night time, so they decided to stay. Sasuke coz he was an orphan to, and so didn't really care where he slept, and Hinata because she knew her father knew where she was, and didn't mind to much. or so she told herself. In reality Naruko's lap was a comfortable place for her head, and the trailing fingers in her hair felt so good. she Just smiled and closed her eyes, and soon she was out.

Naruko though, was blushing a storm. When Hinata first put her head in her lap, she didn't know what to do, however she couldn't resist running her hands through Hinata's hair. seeing the smile she got, she had continued, stopping only if she had to use her second hand to talk. however, when Hinata had closed her eyes, and went to sleep, she had unconsciously snuggled her head into her lap a bit more, which really caused the blush to appear. Looking up at Sasuke, he just smirked, got up and walked away to the spare room, clearly saying she had to deal with it.

At first, she was just going to gently move Hinata, however seeing the smile, she decided to just readjust herself. once she had fallen asleep, through the night, both had moved unconsciously, so that Naruko had her arms wrapped around Hinata, with Hinata holding said hands, both with smiles on there faces. When Sasuke walked in, he nearly passed out due to what he saw.

Naruko in her trademark sleepwear of sports bra and tracksuit pants, with a few scars from her attack a few years ago showing, adding to her beauty instead of ruining it, and Hinata adopting a similar pattern due to her increase in confidence in herself, especially the last few months, as she also wore a lavender sports bra with mid thigh female boxer shorts, showing of her perfect and unmarked creamy white skin. After recovering a bit, He actually started to hope that they got together, as Naruko was the main one responsible for breaking Hinata out of her shell, and Hinata helping Naruko in regaining her own confidence in the world. after smiling, and walking out, question forgotten, he suddenly realized he needed a could shower. A quick image of both girls making out, and he decided a really cold shower.

It had been a week since there graduation, and Naruko, Hinata and there friends where making there way to class for team assignments. If one looked hard enough, they would see Naruko and Hinata seem to be keeping there distance, while Sasuke was smirking at the situation, having been there when both girls woke up in each others arms. while none screamed or carried on, they where both awkward around each other later. When the others asked him what was up, he told them, and they to wished that the to girls would get together, however they wouldn't push for it.

Upon arriving in class, and taking there seats, Iruka walked in with bandages wrapped around his left arm and a hint of them on his chest. While they where curious, it wasn't there place to question so ignored it as best they could.

After his customary speech, Iruka started to read out the team assignments. After reading out the first six teams, he moved on to them.

"Team seven, under Kakashi Hatake: Naruko Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga."

"Team Eight, Under Kurenai Yuuhi: Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

"Since team nine is still circulating, team ten, Under Asuma Sarutobi: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi."

All of them smiled, been in teams with people they knew and trusted. They just hoped that there new Sensei's where just as good as Iruka.

 **Hokage Tower:**

All the Jonin Sensei's where watching the proceedings through the Hokages crystal ball. So far they where impressed with the professionalism of the Gennin.

"Lord Hokage, why are those nine just waving there hands around?" Kurenai asked.

"It's how they communicate when there around Naruko. I'm sure you remember the attack on her a few years ago?"

Kurenai nodded, knowing full well what happened.

"Well since then, she's been a mute. she won't say a single word. She told me that if she ever peaks to someone, its only because she trusts them absolutely. And even if she did speak, only in there presence, no there's nearby would she. Together, they developed a way for her to communicate, and out of respect, do the same around her, unless there talking to others. They know full well what happened and what she contains, at her insistence, and have stayed by her side. they are truly her only friends."

Kurenai nodded, and smiled knowing she had some exceptional Gennin on her squad.

"All of you are dismissed. Except you Kakashi."

Once the other Jonin had left the room, and the ANBU sent away, the room was sealed. Kakashi barely looked up from his book.

"I'd put the book away Kakashi."

Hearing the serious tone, the book disappeared.

"First I'm going to warn you, don't read that in front of Naruko. She hates and distrusts males as it is, especially perverts, and if you read that in front of her, she will leave the team immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes Lord Hokage."

"Good. I know your feelings regarding her, and if you want her to open up to you, and look up to you as her brother, you need to gain her trust. Learning sign language would help."

Kakashi smiled under his mask and brought up his hands. _"Fear not, I'm well learned."_

The Hokage smiled in reply.

"Your the only one she's spoken to since the attack aren't you?"

Hiruzen looked up at that and nodded. "I am. I promised her I would find her a sensei who will treat her as a human, and not a beast, or try to use her. Don't break that trust Kakashi, or she will be the least of your problems."

Kakashi nodded and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The newly minted Team 7 was annoyed. It had been two hours since been assigned, and all the other sensei's had collected there students. For Naruko, this was especially annoying, for she wasn't one to sit around and wait, unless there where missions that demanded it.

To help pass the time, Hinata had chosen to read a book she had brought about Herbs, and how they could be used to make healing balms or poisons, Sasuke had closed his eyes, apparently asleep, but in reality focusing on his other senses, to see if he could guess correctly what went on around him.

Naruko however, wasn't patient by nature. Sure, she had learnt patience, due to incidents in the past, however this was ridiculous. She could only read so much before she would have to get up and move around or do something.

Before she could get up and punch something in frustration, the door opened.

The man who walked in had grey, gravity defying hair, and wore the standard Jonnin uniform.

"Sorry for keeping you, but I was delayed by the Hokage. Meet on the roof in five." With that, he used Shunshin, and was gone.

Naruko looked at her friends, and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke just shook his head, and started to walk to the roof. Shrugging, Naruko glanced at Hinata, then shifted her eye to the door and back, which Hinata gave a small smile, and followed Sasuke, with Naruko trailing behind.

It took them ten minutes to reach the roof, and when they did they saw a raised eyebrow from there Sensei.

 _"What kept you?"_ He signed, much to there surprise.

 _"You know sign?"_ Naruko asked.

"Yes I do. I'm not very proficient at it, however I can understand it very well."

Naruko smiled at that, as one of her fears was getting a Sensei who couldn't understand her, or take the time to try. she was very happy she didn't have to worry. Though it begged a question, one Sasuke asked.

"That must mean you where one of her ANBU guards after her attack."

"Yes I was. I have been her guard for a while now. Sadly I was on a mission when the attack happened, and I am so very sorry Naruko."

Naruko smiled a bit sadly, as she could now recognise one of her former guards, the only one aside from the Weasel masked member, who actually cared. So she went up and hugged him.

Everyone was shocked, that Naruko would hug him, however they understood the gesture, as she was showing that she accepted his apology, and let him know that she didn't hate him for doing his job.

"Thank you Naruko. Now that that's out of the way why don't we introduce ourselves? I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have some likes and dislikes, many hobbies, and no real dreams."

The Gennin sweat dropped.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are the few friends I have, dislikes are traitors. My hobbies are training and reading, and my dream is to clear the Uchiha name from the history of the village traitors."

 _'He still seems like an avenger, but willing to wait till he is strong enough to fight Itachi, and happy to have help. so far so good."_

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. My likes are flower pressing and my friends, and dislikes are those who oppress others, and rapists. My hobbies are training and flower pressing. My dream is to dissolve the caged bird seal in my clan."

Kakashi didn't miss the little sideways glance Hinata sent to Naruko when she mentioned likes. He just shrugged internally and decided it wasn't his business. He decided she was a relaxed person who wasn't afraid to stand up for herself or others, with a worthy dream, a dream he hoped would succeed in the future.

 _"My name is Naruko Uzumaki. My likes are training and nature. My dislikes are Perverts and rapists. My hobbies are training, and hanging with friends. My dream is to become the strongest Kunoichi in the world."_

Again, Kakashi noticed the little sideways glance sent the other way on likes. He just smiled. He also noticed that she didn't hate the village, and wouldn't run rogue, however even he could see that was only because of her friends and the Hokage. He decided to also become a reason she stayed, if she let him.

"Alright then. Now normally I would set a test for the next day designed around teamwork, with the intention to try break you all apart. though I guess that none of you will abandon each other, no matter what?"

He got three emphatic nods with steeled eyes, proving his point.

"Very well. Meet at training ground seven at oh-eight-hundred tomorrow. See ya."

Kakashi then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The others just got up and walked away, heading instinctively to Naruko's apartment to relax, and enjoy what could possibly be there last chance to relax.

When they arrived, they could here voices and the T.V, and knew that the others where there. They looked at each other, And Sasuke and Naruko smirked, while Hinata just sighed and shook her head, however she was smiling.

"Attention all bitches, off the couch and line up in order, we got a class assignment for all of y'all!" Sasuke yelled, while throwing smoke pellets in the window.

After ten seconds the smoke cleared, one could see all nine of the rookies with no less than two Kunai's on there throats while holding there own two to others.

"Fucking really dude?" Typical Kiba.

"Well this is Naruko's apartment." Was Sasuke's reply.

Everyone then smiled and withdrew there Kunai, and started to relax again. It was unspoken that everyone would be crashing there that night, to enjoy each others company and relax, before there official duties took over.

Soon enough night fell, and everyone had changed into there sleepwear. Suddenly a shushing sound could be heard.

Those who where still awake, looked over at Kiba, who had made the sound, who then pointed.

When everyone looked, they all smiled. Laying at a forty-five degree angle on the couch, was Naruko who had her arms wrapped lightly around Hinata, who in turn was laying on her side facing Naruko half draped across her, with her arms around her. everyone smiled, thinking they looked cute together.

Suddenly Ino leant back and put her head in Kiba's lap, then raised an eyebrow, challenging him to say anything. he just shrugged and leant back himself.

Soon enough everyone was asleep, accept Sasuke. He looked out the window, at the moon and just thought. Soon enough he to fell asleep.

The next morning, there was laughs and teasing galore amongst them all. However, the time quickly came for them all to split up and go about there days as Ninja. There was an unspoken promise however, that they would all gather whenever the opportunity arose.

Team seven had gotten to there training grounds on time, and noticed that there sensei wasn't there. While they waited, they decided to warm up and possibly get some training in.

It wasn't till Ten O'clock that Kakashi arrived, and what he saw made him proud. His three students where engaging in a three way spar, and from what he could see they where all holding back and using only Taijutsu, with a constantly random change of targets. first they would all try and strike both others at the same time, then it would be a two on one situation which would suddenly change to a different person. Deciding to test them, he sent a low powered water Jutsu at them.

 **'Water style: Water Bullet'**

Hinata saw it coming first, thanks to her Byakugan and reacted quickly.

 **"Water style: Water Wall"**

When the water had gone down, they saw there Sensei standing there in a loose stance, and they quickly got the idea that he wanted to test there skills. They obliged.

 **'Wind style: Great Breakthrough'**

 **"Fire style: Grand Fireball"**

Naruko and Sasuke had combined there attacks, making the fireball into a small inferno heading to Kakashi, who responded quickly.

 **'Earth Style: Mud Wall'**

After executing his defence, he seemingly threw shuriken in a random aerial direction, while turning to engage Hinata in Taijutsu, who had used the cover of Naruko's and Sasuke's attack to try and strike from behind. Naruko suddenly appeared in the air above them both, with a Kunai in hand and deflected the previously thrown Shuriken, while Sasuke tried to attack from behind, However Kakashi just jumped away.

So far he was impressed. They all knew elemental techniques, which showed they had higher than normal chakra, and always covered each other, as proven. He decided to up the ante a little.

 **'Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Barrage'**

Instead of the usual ten small fireballs, there where at least fifty. Instantly all three Gennin dodged, while going through there own hand signs. However, they where interrupted by Kakashi and two of his clones quickly closing in and engaging in Taijutsu. They quickly realised that they where been tested on how they worked not only together but alone. They decided to go all out.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, Surprising Kakashi that it was fully matured, while also impressing him, as Sasuke only activated it because he had no choice as he saw it, and was treating the spar seriously, in that it was imitating a battle where he couldn't afford to hold back. Sasuke immediately switched from the academy style to the Interceptor fist, and met Kakashi head on.

Hinata, while having activated her Byakugan, was unique. While she could see in a 360 degree view, she could actually control what she saw, so if she didn't want to see through something for privacy reasons, she could block it out, or selectively see what she wanted.

For example, while she could see someone's Chakra network and chakra points, the side affect was basically seeing her opponent naked. she had such control that she could still see the chakra pathways, but nothing else unless she choose to. Normally in spars, while she had her eyes active, it was only to see around her and not the pathways. Now she decided it was time to go all out. When she saw Kakashi's pathways however, she was shocked. Near his right eye it was different, same as Naruko, and she understood why he had his moniker now.

After all, one didn't copy a thousand Jutsu without a Sharingan.

Naruko however was conflicted. While she wanted to show how strong she really was, she didn't want to reveal her eye. However a subtle nod from Kakashi made up her mind. Clearly he had been briefed.

Lifting her headband, she revealed her own Sharingan eye, courtesy of Danzo. She and Sasuke still couldn't believe he had so many Sharingan in his arm.

After revealing her eye, she to changed from the academy style to the interceptor fist, and attacked.

This continued for about an hour, with constant changes in attacks, and also sometimes forcing themselves into a situation to work together, before they where inevitably defeated. While he may have a Sharingan himself, Kakashi was ANBU level before he received it.

"Well that was fun, wouldn't you three say?" Kakashi asked cheerfully. The Gennin just smiled and nodded, from there places on the ground.

"Ok then. All three of you are stronger than a normal Gennin, I would put your individual level at high Gennin to low Chunnin. As a team, I would say possibly Mid Chunnin. There where several mistakes I saw and openings left, so first we will work on fixing those before I teach you more. Naruko and Sasuke, good work on not relying on your eyes as well, its good to see. To many Uchiha fell, due to believing there eyes would grant them victory, instead of been a tool to be used wisely. Also Hinata, I noticed you seem to have excellent control of your Byakugan, in while using it, not relying on it. But enough of that, lets get to work."

And so the rest of the day passed, With them working on correcting mistakes, and closing openings that they had left. By the time the sun was setting, all three Gennin where exhausted. When they were dismissed, they all headed to Naruko's apartment, quickly showered and ate, then fell asleep. Kakashi, who had followed them discreetly, smiled. While Hinata And Naruko had first been apart, they ended up in each others arms, while using Sasuke as a pillow. It showed just how much they trusted each other, especially Naruko, if she was willing to get so close to Sasuke. Many would think that the girls both fancied Sasuke, however he knew it wasn't true, by what he was seeing, as they thought of him as the big brother, and him thinking them his little sisters.

After leaving them, Kakashi made his way to the Hokages tower. When he arrived, he also saw Asuma and Kurenai there, seemingly waiting for him.

"About time Kakashi."

"Maa I was busy watching over my students."

Both Asuma and Kurenai where shocked. Kakashi Hatake finally accepted a team? However, after thinking on it, it shouldn't be a surprise, after what they had seen with there own students.

"Very well then. Well aside from informing me that your teams pass, what brings you all here?"

Kakashi spoke first.

"Lord Hokage, with respect, I would like to take my team on a C-Ranked mission by the weeks end, by which time I would have had time to help them perfect there current skills and drill in some more formations."

While a little surprised, in honesty he wasn't to surprised, as he had an idea of there skills. Looking to the other Sensei's, he saw the same look as Kakashi.

"I take it both of you feel the same way?"

Receiving nods, he sat back and thought. This years class had more passing teams then previous years, despite predictions that only the clan children would pass the final test. He finally decided.

"I will grant it. There first one will be with all three teams together. If they prove themselves capable, then it will continue. if not then they stay on D-ranks until I say otherwise. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Dismissed."

 **Timeskip: One Week.**

Team seven where just finishing there warm up when Kakashi appeared, earlier than normal.

"Ok guys, lets go get a mission shall we?"

The three of them nodded, and followed there Sensei to the mission office. When the got there, they saw there friends there as well, and decided to have a little catch up with them, while there Sensei's went and got them a mission. They all knew about the ranking system, and where not looking forward to doing D-ranks, however they knew that they had no choice in the matter.

Nearly twenty minutes had passed, before all there sensei's returned.

"Alright guys, listen up. We have negotiated with the Hokage, and managed to get you guys a C-rank of the bat. However, this first one will be a joint mission between all three teams, and depending on your performance, depends if you get more or not, or go back to D-ranks. Are we clear?"

All the Gennin nodded. They knew what would most likely happen. Normally, when a Gennin team where eligible for a C-rank, it would be one where they would be guaranteed to get there first kill. For them to receive on and jump the queue, so to speak, showed the trust there Sensei's had, not only in them but there skills.

"Alright then. This mission is a hunt and kill mission. There have been reports of a group of bandits massing near here, and are praying on trading caravans coming in or leaving the village. Our mission is to track them down, and eliminate them. Any questions?"

Shikimaru was the one who asked.

"Do we have a timeline, and possible location?"

"Yes, we know roughly where they are, so we will scout around there first. And our deadline is nine days. Any more questions?"

Seeing none, they dismissed the Gennin to go and pack for the mission.

An hour later, all three teams where gathered at the gate, and ready to go. Kurenai spoke before they left.

"While we are your Sensei's, we will leave the mission to you. That means you guys are in control of everything, from when we move, to when we rest, to when we fight. We will only step in if decisions are made that could cost someone there lives, or if it is not taken seriously. We want you to prove to the Hokage that you are in fact capable of these level missions. Understood?"

"Yes Sensei."

Without even speaking, the Gennin turned to Shikimaru, Sasuke and Shino, showing that they had trust in those three to lead, one from each team.

Sasuke started.

"I say team seven take the front, With us been the main combat squad and therefore in the perfect position to respond to threats."

Shikamaru spoke next.

"I agree, while my team take the centre, as we are more of a capture/support team. in the event of an ambush, we can back you up, as well as cover your backs."

Finally Shino.

"We will bring up the rear. I will spread my bugs around us as well, to give us at least some warning."

Seeing that they had made an effective and simple strategy, despite choosing three people to be in charge, they showed that they where indeed capable with an effective command structure. Without further ado, they set off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter. Thankyou to all the reviewers and followers. Answers to reviews posted at the end of this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5:**

It had taken eight hours for them all to reach there destination, which was close to the reported location of this bandit gang. They had yet to encounter any, which could mean they had already moved on, or they where confident in there numbers.

Upon arriving, without needing to communicate, everyone split and set about setting camp, each moving to do a specific job, while the Jonnin watched, proud smiles on there faces.

Within an hour, camp was set, and ringed with traps and other surprises, starting a hundred metres from the camp edge. After eating there dinner, they sat and began preparing on how to deal with the bandits, once they where found.

Everyone was looking at Shikamaru, as he was the tactical genius of the group. He may be lazy, but they all knew, the longer he had, the better chance he had of been able to beat anyone, which he proved by coming up with a strategy to assassinate the Hokage, granted it took a week, but it pointed out flaws in his guard, and routine, and steps where immediately taken to rectify such flaws. Since then, he had made it a hobby to find weaknesses and gaps in any sort of situation, which even the Hokage appreciated, as it allowed him and the Shinobi council to asses, and then fix, or find ways to counter such actions. Not even Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru's father, could beat him in a game of shogi, unless it was a blitz round.

Shikamaru turned to Shino.

"How far can you spread your Kikaichu Shino?"

Shino thought for a moment. "No further than one kilometre, why?"

"I was thinking of having them help us find the Bandit's location, and keep us out of potential danger."

Naruko snapped her fingers, gaining the others attention, before signing.

 _"I can send my shadow clones, there's no distance limitation on them, and it keeps us out of danger?"_

"Perfect. With Shino's allies we should be able to find them easily enough. Naruko, keep the number small, say twenty five, and cover from the one klick mark, to say five, if we find nothing, we will move on, until we do. Sound fair?"

Everyone nodded, then turned to there sensei's, who in turn nodded at the plan, showing they supported it. While they had left the Gennin in charge of the overall mission, they weren't afraid to look to them for advice, and knew that if something went wrong, or the mission was considered to dangerous, they would step in and take instant control.

Naruko then created her clones, which dispersed, and Shino sent out his bugs, to begin searching, while everyone slept. They then proceeded to prepare for sleep, while they took turns on watch, with one of the Jonnin, and one ember from every team, splitting the cycle into three.

 **With Naruko Clone No.1:**

She had been searching for at least Three hours, and was approaching the end of her search area. after searching for another ten minutes, the wind shifted, as it had many times, however this time it brought the smell of cooked meat, and she instantly changed her course to follow. When she found them, she was shocked.

They where seven kilometres from camp, and there numbers where larger than reported. She thought of dispelling, then thought better of it, knowing that nearly all the other clones had finished, and dispelled, and the remaining few where a long way away. Besides, the more info they had, the better things would go.

She then sat, and watched carefully, observing there patterns, and counting there numbers. Knowing she might double count, she in-veiled her Sharingan, Which gave her improved vision, and stopped the chance of double counting, as she would recognise those that had been. After an hour in the same spot, she Started to circle the camp, looking for any weaknesses, and to make sure she had the most accurate info she could get.

After four hours of circling and gathering info, she decided to move into the camp, and see if she could learn more. she didn't have to worry bout capture, as she was a clone and therefore could dispel, however, she cloned herself anyway, and her second self hid, to continue watching, in the case she was captured and forced to dispel.

Once she had snuck in, she made her way to what she assumed was the command tent, as it was the centre of camp, and the most elaborate. she didn't even get close, before a Kunai was held to her throat. She was glad she had thought to cover her eye before sneaking in.

"What's this? A little girl trying to scout out my camp? A Leaf Weakling, a Gennin to boot? How pitiful."

She knew this was big trouble. A ninja was here? What level? Where there more? She needed to find out, But that would be hard, being a mute and all.

"Such a cute one as well. I'm going to enjoy you." The Unknown Ninja said, as he proceeded to touch her. She instantly saw red.

She stomped her foot down on one of his, then swung her elbow into his jaw, when he instinctively went to grab his foot, knocking him away. She didn't let up, throwing a brace of Shurikan while charging forward, with Kunai in hand.

The unknown Ninja cursed, and looked up, only to widen his eyes, and quickly spin around the thrown Shurikan, and quickly bring his own Kunai up to block the flurry of strikes coming at him. He was initially shocked at her ferocity, but recovered, and kicked her away. After rising to her feet, she finally glimpsed his headband, which was a slashed Stone headband. She was suddenly disarmed, and grabbed from behind, by another ninja. She looked quickly, and saw a matching headband, confirming her fears. there where indeed ninja here, and it was probably a whole team of them.

"She got you good Natsu."

"Fuck off Yami. Her pretty ass is mine for that. Here that girly? I'm going to fuck every hole you've got."

Naruko froze instantly, as she was pulled closer to the on holding her, allowing her to feel his erection, and he quickly started fondling her.

"Mind if I go first?"

Natsu smirked. "As long as I can have some action, Kirito."

Naruko was in a panic, having flashbacks to the night she was raped, and nearly killed. However, she remembered she was a clone, and forced herself to remember there names, and knowing her real self would start flipping out regardless, she needed to dispel before it got worse, and she forgot to dispel. So she dispelled. Her second clone dispelled as a result of the memories and panic, but not before she heard the screams of frustration from camp.

 **Main Camp:**

Naruko was a little bored. She had the last watch, with Kakashi, Ino and Shino. With Shino's Bugs having returned, he had them stationed in a perimeter, so no one could sneak in, and Ino's sensory ability's, Not to mention Kakashi, she felt herself somewhat useless, however she knew that if anyone attacked, her and Kakashi would be the first line of defence while everyone woke up. She knew she had one clone left, and assumed it had found the bandit camp and was investigating, so was constantly on alert for the memories that would flow as soon as it dispelled.

She was considering going and checking the traps, when her remaining clones memories hit, and at first she handled it, processing the info, then the overload of the last few minutes of existence hit her, twice as bad, as the clone's clone had also experienced those memories, and so she was basically experiencing double of what the original clone had. she did the only thing her body would let her.

She screamed.

Her scream was so loud, that everyone was awake and alert in an instant, especially when they recognised it as Naruko's, and with her been a mute, if she screamed, it was serious.

Kakashi acted, and tried to approach her, however in her panic, induced by her memories, she didn't see Kakashi, but one of her attackers from that night, she struck out with a Kunai.

Kakashi had managed to doge easily, however his eye widened when he saw her going through hand seals, and feeling the massive amount of Chakra been channeled, knew it was going to be overloaded, and dangerous for anyone to be in the path of. he quickly began his own seals, to protect the others still coming out of there tents, and therefore unable to doge.

 **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**

 **'Earth Style: Mud Wall!"**

Naruko's attack was massive. It broke Kakashi's wall, much to his shock, however it had taken most of the techniques power, and therefore wasn't lethal, however it was still dangerous, as he and many others soon found out, as they where sent flying. The only one's who where left standing, where Kurenai, Sasuke, Hinata and Kiba. Kurenai was in shock at what was happening, and was therefore unable to see, or block the kick sent at her, which knocked her out cold. Kiba was able to react, as he had seen her flip before, but not like this. He lasted thirty seconds under her assault, before he was kicked away. His eyes widened, when he saw her jump at him with a raised Kunai, panic and fear in her eyes, ready to kill him. he was saved by Sasuke, who jumped in the way, blocked the strike, and quickly kicked her away, and charged after her.

Sasuke wasn't sure what caused his friends panic, and her actions, however he could guess. But he had to stop her before she went to far, and seriously hurt someone, which she would regret for life.

Wanting to end it quick, he activated his Sharingan, however, his kick had knocked her headband off, showing off her own Sharingan. They clashed, exchanging furious blows, before he kicked her back, and begun hand signs for his Paralysis Jutsu, but was surprised, when she replaced herself with a falling leaf behind him, and was unable to react in time to stop the kick that sent him into a nearby tree. He tried to get up, But was still dazed from the kick, and was to slow to act, as she was charging at him with a Kunai, Before Hinata jumped in front, and blocked the strike, before sending Naruko back. Naruko was then frozen in place, thanks to Shikamaru, However Naruko just started to panic more, and flared her Chakra, almost breaking his hold, however he was saved, Thanks to Hinata.

Hinata, seeing Naruko paralysed, quickly shot forward and disarmed her, before hugging her, and whispering in her ear, saying she was safe and it was okay. She also signed to Shikamaru, to release his hold, which he gladly did, and sat back.

For the next five minutes, everyone watched as Hinata worked to calm Naruko down, and recovered from the sudden wake up call, and subsequent ass kicking. Soon they saw the tension leave Naruko, as well as the fear leave her eyes, before she hugged Hinata back. Hinata smiled a little, and broke the hug, however Naruko refused to let Hinata leave her, and seeing this, Hinata led them to a tree, and they both sat. Hinata looked over at Sasuke, and Ino, who where slowly making there way over, and shook her head. They understood, as when they where getting closer, they saw her tensing again, and so backed off, and passed the message to the rest, as at the moment, only Hinata would be able to keep Naruko calm.

Kurenai asked why. And Sasuke answered.

"After we had found out about the attack, and what she holds, Hinata was the first one to accept her, and comfort her, and went out of her way to try and bring the old Naruko back. It was her idea to create a way for her to communicate as well. Naruko knows all that, and thanks her every chance she can. It also seems that she is the only one Naruko has feelings for. So, Hinata is the only one, aside from the Hokage, who Naruko would never willingly harm."

Kurenai accepted the answer, and from what she was seeing, couldn't deny it. then she noticed something.

"Is Naruko actually talking?"

Everyone quickly looked over, and the Gennin smiled, while the Jonnin raised eyebrows. Kiba Answered the Unspoken question.

"Lord Hokage is, or was now, the only one who had the pleasure of hearing her voice. See what we mean by Hinata being the one she trust the most out of all of us?"

Everyone nodded, then the Gennin set about cleaning camp, while the Jonnin watched.

 **With Hinata:**

She wasn't sure what set her friend, and secret crush, off, but she wanted to find out, however getting her calm came first.

She wasn't sure how or when, but for the last while, she had been attracted to her friend. She reasoned that it was the sleepover at Naruko's, where she decided to first be daring, and wore her pajamas, with he top showing more than it should. **(Read previous chapters, its the same night Naruko also finds out her own feelings, full night description there)** And she had to admit, Naruko looked damn sexy in her night wear of sports bra, and tracksuit pants. She was also developing a like for falling asleep in Naruko's arms, and so wanted to try grab Naruko's affections as well, and so was dressing more casually, and without her baggy coat, and wearing her own change in night clothes, to sports bra, and small shorts. She just hoped that Naruko would reciprocate her feelings one day.

But she was getting distracted. After leading Naruko away, she asked what was wrong. She was surprised, and extremely when Naruko actually spoke, as she knew that only the Hokage had heard her voice since the attack.

"I found the camp. When my clone went to go into the camp to look around, she was ambushed by Shinobi. I'm sure you can guess what happened next."

Hinata could indeed guess what happened. She was glad the clone dispelled, otherwise it was possible her friends mind could have broken from having to experience that. And while she was angry, no Pissed, she was calmed by her friends voice, as it was a soft melodic sound, reminding her of a cool spring day with birds chirping and flying around.

If she knew her friends thoughts, she'd be surprised to find that Naruko thought the same of her voice.

"Wow. I see why you flipped. But it's a good thing it dispelled, because now we can get them back."

Naruko smiled at that, and pulled Hinata closer into there hug, and kissed her cheek, and accidently, her neck, which elicited a small gasp of pleasure from Hinata. Naruko just smiled. Hinata meanwhile, was shocked. That had felt really good. But she would deal with that later.

"C'mon, let's go back to the others, and go deal with these slime bags."

The vicious smile from Naruko was the only answer needed.

Deciding to wait a further day, to allow everyone from the devastation caused by Naruko. It was very rare that she was seen far from Hinata in that time, and after all had been explained, understood why. Despite it having been so long ago, she had never fully recovered or come to terms with it. It also explained how she had thrashed all of them. After all, a Jinchuriki in a panicked state was unpredictable and powerful.

During that time, the Jonnin took turns to watch the bandit camp, to make sure it didn't leave all of a sudden, while the Gennin focused on cleaning up, and making sure that Naruko was ok, which annoyed her, but touched her as well from there concern.

At first, Kurenai was appalled at Kiba's actions to Naruko after her panic attack, however seeing the effect, and that Naruko seemingly enjoyed the banter, stopped her from taking action.

Finally, the day of the attack came. The Jonnin had assumed command, as there where in fact Shinobi in the camp, and split the teams up, to attack from three different directions. The main idea of the plan was that the Jonnin would handle the Shinobi, while the Gennin handled the rest.

When it begun, it was quite literally a slaughter house. Team eight, despite been primarily a Tracker/Support squad, basically bulldozed there way through, with Sakura's Genjutsu's disorienting there opponent's, while Kiba and Akamaru used there Fang-over-Fang to smash as many as they could, while Shino just calmly walked through letting his bugs attack at will, sometimes joining Sakura in throwing Kunai at those that survived Kiba and Akamaru.

For Team Ten, they caused confusion and mayhem. Ino would enter the mind of a random Bandit in the middle of a group, and start lashing out at his allies, forcing them to fight amongst themselves in the end, as they started to panic, thinking there friends would attack them, while Choji would flatten particularly large groups with his Human Bullet Tank attack, and Shikamaru would just control a whole bunch, to either kill themselves, or cause more mayhem by having them attack there allies as well.

Team Severn however, where the worst. If you where the Bandits, you would rather face the others, than this team, a team that specialised in frontal attacks. They had started the whole thing by throwing a whole bunch of Kunai into the air above camp, that Naruko had used Shadow Kunai on, turning few into many, causing a steel rain. They had then charged forward, with Naruko and Sasuke combing there Elements to create a firestorm, burning many alive, before getting into the fray, while Hinata used the Water Bullet attack to Kill those hidden in cover, before joining her team mates in the brutal melee.

Sasuke had ended up picking up a well made Katana, and despite having no training, was using it to deadly effect, causing body's to fall and blood to fly. Naruko had picked up twin Tanto's, and became a whirlwind of death, as none could survive more than one strike, whereas against Sasuke they got to two. Hinata though, had picked up a spear. Like the others, she had had no training, but the way she moved with it, gracefully dancing around her enemies, and striking from range, she was the one that they feared. A beautiful maiden of death and destruction.

The Jonnin on the other hand, had easily dispatched the three Chuunin rougue's, and a surprise Attack from a Rougue Jonnin, while surprising, did nothing to help as he to was easily taken care of. They then became one man armies, and started fighting there way to there teams from the centre of camp.

After an hour, the slaughter was over. All the Bandit's where dead, with only minor injuries to everyone, accept the Jonnin, and Hinata. Though, having seen the way she fought, no one was to surprised.

However, the inevitable happened. The fact that the Gennin had not only had there first kills, but slaughtered an entire camp of bandits, was rearing its ugly emotional head. After leading them away, the Jonnin had then began been councilors, and helping there students come to terms with what had happened. None of the Gennin liked killing, or wanted to again, however they wouldn't hesitate if it was ordered or needed.

Having decided that the Gennin had earned it, they took there time returning to the Village. It was a relaxed atmosphere amongst them all, and there was much rough housing amongst the Gennin, though at first they hesitated with Naruko, not wanting to cause a small breakdown so soon after a large one, she had started it by rough housing Kiba first. Aside from that it was a fun Atmosphere.

However, after they had entered the Village, and eventually the Hokage's office, it was a different feel. Instead of the fresh Gennin he had seen before sending them on this mission, he saw hardened soldiers, who had seen death and destruction, as well as caused it. It pained him to have to see this, however he knew it had to be done. Though from the Jonnin's actions, he saw that while serious, they still knew how to have fun. he was thankful for small blessings.

After hearing the full report, Which the Jonnin left to the Gennin as a final test, Hiruzen sat contemplating. Aside from Naruko's episode, everything had gone smoothly. But there was one thing he had to ask.

"Naruko, if such a thing was to happen again, would you be able to keep yourself under control, or would you always be a danger to your teammates in such missions?"

While shocked and upset at the question, Naruko knew why he had to ask. So she thought on her answer.

 _"I don't know Lord Hokage. Eventually, I will be fine, but I need to come to terms with it more before I can give a final answer."_

"That's fine. If you had answered that you could, I'd be worried. Very well, You're all dismissed."

 **Chapter end. Before you start, I wrote the chapter that way, as it will help set up the story for the future. Now review answers:**

 **Thunderclaw03: No she will only be with One girl.**

 **Krecier: yes Romance will be involved, though not fully till later. maybe next two-three chapters.**

 **If you have more questions, leave it in the reviews, and I will answer what I can next chapter. Laters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Back. I apologise for the absence but I have been recovering from an accident. I'm mostly better now so i believe I'm overdue for an update. So here we are:**

It had been three weeks since there mission to the Bandit camp. Since then, Team seven had been doing D-ranks and training, while the others had gone on other C-ranks. And while they also wanted to go on C-ranks, the reason that they couldn't was because Naruko had finally been convinced to see someone about what had happened on the night of her rape.

At first, Inoichi was shocked that she was able to function as well as she was, with the trauma from that night. However, after a few more sessions, he was getting an understanding of how. It was because she found them to traumatic, and scary, which is rightfully so, that instead of eventually coming to terms with it, or committing suicide, like some have in the past, she actually repressed them, completely removing them from her mind. Well mostly.

After much time spent talking with her, Inoichi suggested that she stop trying to destroy them, and slowly come to terms with them. He was lucky that Ino had been home that day, and was acting as translator, or he was sure he would have been attacked. After getting her to calm slightly, he explained that the only reason he suggested it was because similar instances could happen on other missions, or with a significant other, and if she was repressing them as she was, it would only lead to another outburst.

That had been two weeks ago. Since then, she had been at first angry, but with help from all her friends, she slowly started to stop repressing them and actually accept that there was nothing she could have done at the time, and so slowly she started to get better.

Currently, we find her at her teams training grounds, sparring against a Shadow Clone. Suddenly, her Clone turns into a Kunai, while she grabs another from her pouch, while spinning into a crouch, presenting both Kunai to either side, just as twin blurs from her teammates appeared right beside her. All three had Kunais pointed at vital areas, However they where all smiling, as it was a regular occurrence.

Suddenly they all jumped back, and threw there Kunai into the trees, just as Earth spikes appeared out of the ground. There throws where met with the sound of clashing, as they where deflected. Out of the trees, came there sensei, looking as bored as ever.

All three suddenly shot forward, aiming to quickly take Kakashi out. However it wouldn't be easy. Naruko was the first to arrive, throwing a wild punch, which was easily dodged, and as Kakashi went to kick her back, she had twisted enough to bring her arms up, and catch the kick, in time for Sasuke to appear and send a kick in return, but Kakashi just ducked, then substituted with a log, therefore avoiding Hinata's lethal looking palm strike, which actually shattered the log.

He had barely completed the Substitution, before he was forced to duck a Water Bullet, thanks to a clone of Naruko's, which he quickly dealt with, and when he looked towards his Gennin again, his eyes widened, before he rushed through hand seals.

 **"Earth Style: Mud Wall!"**

A wall of dirt rose and took the wind enhanced Fireball. However, Kakashi had to also fight off Hinata, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. If it was Naruko or Sasuke, it would be a simple matter to just block and watch his surroundings, but the nature of Hinata's style made blocking a very bad idea. However, he was dodging expertly, while watching his surroundings, so it came as no surprise that he pulled out a Kunai to block the incoming Shuriken, then slice through a clone of Naruko's as it Transformed, then kicking off to avoid Hinata's Air Palm. When he landed, he turned to face his students, who stood ready to continue. Before they could, he suddenly dispelled.

"Not bad you three. Your getting better."

All three turned to the branch next to them, and relaxed slightly. They wouldn't put it past there Sensei to suddenly attack, to test if they where prepared or not.

"C'mon, let's see if we have a mission."

Within minutes, thanks to Shunshin, They where in the mission office, waiting there turn for a mission. While Kakashi went to go get one, they stood in a corner and talked, well more signed, but talking bout what they where interested in learning next, hopes for there next mission, etc. While they hated D-ranks, they still did them without complaint, as they turned them into training exercises, sometimes with Kakashi's help. It was the same for the other Rookie teams. They where all known to do the same thing, and so where the envy of nearly all Jonnin Sensei's, as they all wish that there students would find the motivation to do the same.

Kakashi soon returned with three scrolls. "OK team, I have a few choices. First is border patrol, next is a delivery of an invitation to the Chunnin exams, or escort a Bridge builder back home and guard him till he finishes his bridge."

This was a new thing Kakashi introduced. He would at random come to them with a set of missions, and ask them to pick one, preferbly one that they have yet to do, or one in which they could learn something. The catch was that they wouldn't get to choose the next few, nor have the chance to do similar missions to the ones they declined for even longer. However, there was one they had yet to do, and also gave them a chance to learn something.

"We would like to escort the Bridge builder please Sensei."

"Why?"

"While it has the least chance of combat, we have a chance to learn interesting things about another nation, at the very least. Plus we get to see how life is in other areas."

Kakashi eye smiled at them, pleased with there reasons. While he would admit that he didn't go and actually teach, instead gave his students outlines of what he wanted, and they either worked it out themselves, or asked his advice if they where stuck, which he would give the minimum, and they would continue. If he was ever asked, he would always say it prepared them for the future. Not everything could be taught, however more could be learnt by one's own initiative than taught as a teacher. So far, he was proving himself right. His student's had 'learnt' more from this method than many others. He also had the suspicion that his students preferred it that way.

"Alright then. Are you all ready to go?"

In answer Naruko just held up a scroll, one he recognised as one that had all his students supplies sealed for a month long mission at best. Hinata and Sasuke had similar scrolls. This allowed his team to operate for up to three months away from the village at a moments notice. There was a reason he had started this habit with them, however he refused to reveal why until later.

"Ok meet me at the South Gate, I'll be there shortly."

Knowing that this would be one of the rare times there Sensei would be on time, they wasted no time in heading to the gate.

Within half an hour, there Sensei was there with there client, who just so happened to be a drunk.

"What's this? I was promised Ninja, not kids."

Instantly he was surrounded, with Kunai pointed at his vital areas, and the Gennin not even seeming interested at all.

"Now now guys, don't kill the client. Tazuna, I hope this settles your doubt's?"

Tazuna just shakily nodded, before he started following the Gennin out the gate. However, after an hour, he was unnerved by the silence of the Gennin, and the seeming twitchiness of them.

"Excuse me Kakashi? Why don't they talk?"

"Oh they are talking. They use there hands to do so. Now I would advise you don't ask that again, it is sensitive information."

Tazuna took the hint. Not long after, they came across a puddle on the road. After they past it, two figures burst out, wrapped a chain around Kakashi, and seemingly tore him to shreds.

"One Down."

"Four to go."

Team seven at first looked shocked and scared, but when there assailants charged forwards, there demeanour suddenly changed to serious Shinobi. Sasuke threw a Kunai at the chain between them, pinning it to a tree, forcing them to separate it, however before they had the chance, one was knocked out by Hinata, and the other stabbed in the head by Naruko.

"Good work team. Now Tazuna, care to explain why there are missing Nin hunting you?"

After getting over his shock, he explained the reason why he lied about the mission, and what the state of his home was. After considering for a moment, he turned to Naruko, who just nodded, created a Clone which dispelled straight away, and sat down and meditated, clearly waiting for something.

"What is she doing?"

"She has Clones waiting back in Konoha for such occasions. This allows us the unique opportunity to relay information and receive orders quicker than any others. At the moment, she is getting the Hokages opinion, and whether he is going to allow the mission to continue, cancel it or send reinforcements."

Even Tazuna, who wasn't even militarily inclined, could see the massive advantage such a system had. Though he didn't know what a clone could do, he guessed it allowed memories to transfer. He had no idea how right he was.

After ten minutes, Naruko stood up and signed to Kakashi, who nodded and turned to Tazuna.

"Ok Tazuna, these are the terms. We will continue the mission, however there will be another team joining us, and Wave will have to pay the Leaf the equivalent of two A-rank missions, in compensation for the deception. He also says that if you had just been up front, something could have been worked out. These are non negotiable."

Tazuna widened his eyes at the sum of money that was owed, but knew there was little he could do about it. So he nodded, and they moved on.

Several hours later, and they came across a docked boat that held a clearly nervous man, there ferry man it seemed. After hearing about the state of Wave, they could understand why.

When they reached the halfway point, they got there first glimpse of the bridge. Needless to say, everyone was impressed. Hinata even began a conversation with Tazuna about it, learning about the resources needed to undertake such a task, how best to go about it, and the many other details needed. Naruko, through translation, and Sasuke also asked some questions here or there, as well as some about wave itself. Needless to say at the end of the boat trip, the Gennin had learnt quite a bit. Not enough to build there own bridge, but enough that could be useful in other areas.

Once they landed, they had barely gone a hundred metres, before Hinata activated her Byakugan, and stopped, tense and ready. The rest noticed immediately, and formed in a diamond around Tazuna.

"Hinata, report."

"The mist is laced with Chakra, limiting my vision, most likely for the Sharingan as well." A quick pause while Sasuke confirmed this, before deactivating his eyes again.

Kakashi nodded. "Naruko do you mind?"

Naruko had just finished her hand signs. **'Wind Style: Great Breakthrough.'**

Naruko jumped while spinning, therefore providing a three sixty clearing action. No sooner had she landed that Hinata called out to duck, so in the same motion of landing, she grabbed Tazuna and brought him to ground as well. No sooner had a massive Sword whirled over there head, and embedded itself into a tree, which was soon joined by a man appearing on the handle.

The man was topless, with long pants taped at the ankles, and bandages around his mouth.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist, A-Ranked Missing Nin from the Hidden Mist." Kakashi announced. His Gennin tensed a little more. This man was obviously dangerous.

"Kakashi Hatake, The Copy Ninja, rumoured to have copied over a thousand Jutsu, A-Ranked Jonnin of the Leaf." Came the reply.

"How have you been Zabuza?"

"I was doing just fine. But I need you to step aside so i can deal with the Bridge Builder."

"Come now, you know I can't do that. Team, Manji Formation, protect Tazuna, and don't interfere, He's mine."

The Gennin knew he was serious. He had barely moved, but he was clearly standing ready for a fight, and they knew Zabuza was way above there level.

"Heh kids pretending to be Ninja, They don't have what it takes." Zabuza laughed as he unleashed his Killing intent. However, he stopped when he saw them holding firm, and directing there own at him, however it was a mere annoyance, compared to Kakashi's.

"I wouldn't underestimate them Zabuza, it could be the last thing you do."

Zabuza just laughed, grabbed his Sword, moved to the water, and went through hand signs.

 **"Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu."**

 **'Wind Style: Great Breakthrough.'**

As before, Naruko just blasted the mist away.

"Now now Zabuza, you picked the worst team to play with. Your little trick won't work here."

Zabuza growled and charged forward fast, creating a Water Clone as he did, and engaged Kakashi before he could create a Clone himself, while the clone past them by, with Kakashi totally ignoring it, not even seeming interested, and after been forced back he saw why. It was caught in wire from the Hyuuga girl, and while it was barely holding, it held long enough for Sasuke's Fireball to hit and kill it.

While the clone was only a tenth of his power, it was a testament to the teams skill, and it kept the wind user free to react to any chance of him recreating the mist. He would have to watch them, they where an annoyance, but a useful one it seemed. He subtly signalled Haku to be ready, however the one eyed one seemed to tense at that and look around.

'Did she see me sign?'

Hinata activated her eyes again, and found the watcher. "Sensei, he isn't alone."

Having been found, Haku appeared by his side. This merely caused Kakashi's eyebrow to rise.

"Interesting. Team, think you can handle our new friend?"

"Yes Sensei." Was Sasuke's response.

Kakashi nodded, and charged at Zabuza, while Haku went for the bridge builder.

 **With Kakashi.**

Quickly getting inside Zabuza's effective range for his Sword, they began exchanging blows. he was glad he had kept up his training after leaving ANBU, and not getting as lazy as his demeanour showed, otherwise he would probably be forced to use his Sharingan. Something he currently didn't want to do at the moment

Despite it not being his forte, Zabuza was keeping up with his Taijutsu, though it was clear he was rusty. It seemed that been on the run, and not been able to keep up his training, had dulled Zabuza a little. not much, as it was clear he still fought, but enough that he could notice. Before he could press his advantage however, Zabuza jumped away, performing signs. Knowing he wouldn't be able to stop him, and recognising the signs, he went through his own to counter.

 **"Water Style: Water Bullets!"**

 **"Earth Style: Mud Bullets!"**

Both attacks collided, and cancelled each other out.

"Impressive Kakashi. You really are as good as they say. Not even using your eye, and still able to analyse and counter me."

"Experience My good man. Now do you plan to talk, or fight?"

Zabuza roared as he swept forward, expertly swinging his sword, forcing Kakashi to pull out a Kunai to counter, and stay on the defensive. While it was large, and obviously heavy, the fact it was been wielded with one hand with such precision and skill, gave testament to Zabuza's ability's, and why he was a member of the Seven Swords.

However, something had to give, and it was Kakashi. Falling for a feint, he was kicked to the water, and realising the danger, tried to escape, but was caught in a water prison, thanks to Zabuza.

"Maybe you should have used your eye. You might of had a chance. You got cocky."

Under his mask, Kakashi smiled. "Who are you calling cocky?" He then dispersed into lightning, electrocuting Zabuza, as he was connected to the water.

Falling to his knees, he looked back to land, and saw Kakashi standing there, seemingly bored with the whole thing.

"When?"

Knowing what he was asking, he answered. "The whole time. But i suppose i should finish this." He then began doing hand signs at a brutal pace, while Zabuza still knelt, unable to reply as he was still recovering from the lightning clone.

 **"Water Style: Water Dragon!"**

A dragon made of water, reared up and attacked. Before it hit, a thin mirror of Ice appeared, and while it took some of the attack, quickly crumbled, as the remaining power hit him, sending him into a tree, causing one of his arms to break.

Looking up, he saw Haku quickly fend off some flaming Shuriken's, before grabbing him, and carrying him away. It seemed that they had lost.

 **Earlier, with the Gennin.**

Seeing Haku racing forward, Hinata quickly sent an Air palm forward, which was dodged, but had stalled the charge long enough for Sasuke to say one word.

"Praetorian."

They had many combo's that they used, involving all three or a mix of two, depending on the situation. Most where designed to be used when fighting a stronger opponent, and therefore by time for help to come along. Praetorian was one that was designed to feel out there enemy, gauge there strength and react as needed. It was also the only one they had that could allow a switch up of plans at a moments notice. As per the plan, Naruko spammed clones, and sent them ahead, attacking at random, throwing in Justsu as well as weapons, trying to keep there opponent busy, yet allowing them to asses the situation. Hinata took the front, while Sasuke stood beside Naruko, this allowed Naruko to relay anything to them that couldn't be seen, and offer quick opinions, through there own unique abbreviated sign language. It was something they had created, a second language if you will, for events like this, as signing whole sentences could be deadly.

Hinata spoke first. "Taijutsu seems limited, possible weakness."

 _'Ice Bloodline.'_

That alone widened there eyes. While having two elements was a problem, a Bloodline was a very big problem. It increased the possibility's of ones repertoire massively, but of course there was the training involved as well.

Naruko signed again. _'Quick strike.'_ Hinata frowned.

"Why not Heavy?"

 _'One handed signs, Senbon.'_

Sasuke nodded in agreement. While he agreed with Hinata, unless Naruko used her Sharingan, she would be blindsided by Senbon, something none of them trained for, due to the fact they where rarely used, and it seemed Naruko didn't trust herself been able to fight without her eye effectively.

Hinata and Sasuke quickly shot forward as the last of the clones where dispelled, Hinata arriving first and attacking with her gentle fist, though her opponent had already realised the danger, and coated herself in a thin layer of ice, making her attacks useless. She still continued however, and surprised Haku with an Air Palm, sending her into a brutal kick from Sasuke, which broke part of her armour, before she was stopped by a tree, then having to dodge a fireball, right into a Water gun that only soaked her. Wondering why the Hyuuga bothered, she was to slow to react to the weak current Sasuke's Paralysis technique produced through the water, shocking her. But thanks to most of her armour being in tact, she was able to shrug most of it off. Out of the corner of her eye however, she saw her master get shocked by the Lightning Clone, and quickly performed two separate one handed seals, with great difficulty and concentration, one raising the shield to protect Zabuza, the other to fire ice Senbon at her attackers. She didn't get far before having to deal with Fire coated Shuriken, but dealt with them quickly enough, grabbed her master from where he lay and retreated.

Sasuke and Hinata made ready to pursue, but where stopped by there Sensei. "Let them go."

"But Sensei, there getting away."

Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "I am well aware, however we don't know if it's to a hide out, or help. We don't know if there are other Missing Nin around. Giving chase could cause us to fall to harm, or kill the bridge builder."

Sasuke apologised, before he joined Hinata and Naruko with Tazuna. After checking that everyone was ok, Kakashi asked Tazuna to lead them on to his house.

Just before they arrived, Hinata spotted fast moving Chakra signatures with her Byakugan.

"Incoming, four of, six O'Clock fast."

Instantly, Team seven spun and formed up, Sasuke activating his Sharingan, with Naruko and Kakashi revealing there own, while Hinata focused more with her Byakugan.

After triple checking, she reported back. "Friendly's, Team Ten."

Everyone relaxed slightly, and covered or deactivated there eyes, and waited. Seconds later, Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji appeared before them.

"Sup Kakashi. Heard you need a hand?"

 **And there we go. Nice decent chapter for all. I have also begun work on another story, so don't be surprised if you see that floating around soon. Later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Chapter. I know I said I was going to work on a new story, but currently it isn't going to well. Sadly have to wait a bit longer. Instead the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Team Ten had just arrived. While only looking slightly worn, they still looked eager for action.

"I wouldn't say help Asuma, more like assistance."

Asuma just laughed, while all the Gennin just sighed.

"Alright, enough banter. Asuma, take your team ahead to the town, and look around for us would you? See if you can find anything out about a man called Gato. He's the one running things here."

Asuma nodded, then he and his team headed off.

Team seven continued on there way to Tazuna's house, noticeably with a bit more caution, as they now knew there was a major threat to the bridge builders life.

After another twenty minute walk, due to the caution, they finally arrived at Tazuna's. Hinata sagged slightly in relief, having been using her eyes near constantly since the battle with Zabuza and his apprentice. While she could use them for the entire day, using them as well as fighting, then near on non stop, took its toll. Without really thinking she had sat next to Naruko, closed her eyes and rested her head on Naruko's shoulder.

"Naruko, could you make some clones and form a perimeter? I want as much warning as possible if we are going to be attacked."

Naruko reluctantly got up, enjoying the fact that Hinata was using her as a pillow, to do as asked, while Hinata decided to go help Tsunami prepare dinner, while Sasuke ended up joining Naruko outside to help prepare traps to hopefully slow down any attackers that came there way.

Several hours later, having finished dinner while been glared at by a boy, Team Seven sat on the roof, keeping watch, as well as waiting for Asuma's team to appear.

Soon enough, they appeared, though Shikamaru glared lightly at Sasuke and Naruko, no doubt annoyed that he had to help disarm, then re arm the traps set.

"Well Kakashi, it's worse than we thought. Gato's men not only have an iron grip, they constantly harass the Villagers for anything of wealth. Everyone is depressed, and lost hope."

"That bad huh?"

"Worse. It was bad enough holding these guy's back."

Everyone understood the message. While all the Rookies where aware of Naruko's past, only Ino, due to her being translator for her father, knew the full details. Ino knew better than to tell. The fact that a rape was witnessed, albeit only a small glimpse, everyone knew Naruko would have flown off the handle. Naruko herself, wasn't reacting at the moment.

"Did you end up finding his hideout?"

Asuma nodded. "We did. However he has a small army there. Mostly your common thug, but some former Gennin, probably only the dropouts at least, as well as a few rouge Samurai."

This presented a problem. While together, both teams could take them, it would leave Tazuna defenceless. While sneaking in was viable, If Zabuza was there, they would be detected before long. It wasn't a risk worth taking at this time.

"Why don't you guys go keep an eye out, in case the opportunity presents itself to act. Naruko, send a clone as well. If i'm right, we might be seeing Zabuza in a week at best. Depending what happens, it might be the perfect time for Asuma and his team to sneak in."

After a bit more discussion, the teams separated, and slept the night away.

In the morning, Naruko created some more clones, and had them positioned around the constructed side of the bridge, to hopefully buy time for everyone to escape if an attack came. While the team was there doing there duty in protecting Tazuna, they had offered there services in assisting in the construction. It was mostly to transport materials to and from, however they used the time to train as well. If people needed materials taken up to a high point, or down to one of the supporting legs, Team seven made use of the Tree climbing exercise, honing there control a little more as doing so while carrying loads of supplies added some difficulty. After the first day, Kakashi saw ways to further develop there skills, and so set mock attacks at random. Many of the workers thought it would hamper there work, yet they where proven wrong. If anything, Team Seven became more creative in there ways of delivering supplies. Despite all this, they where very careful not to exert themselves to much, as they never knew when an attack could happen.

On the third night at Tazuna's house, the shit nearly hit the fan, in the form of Tsunami's son Inari. Team seven had been told the story of the boy's step father Kaiza, and his fate at the hands of Gato, and the impact it had on Inari.

During dinner, while Hinata and Sasuke made talk with Tazuna and Tsunami, Inari finally snapped.

"Why do you bother?"

Naruko looked up slightly, before continuing to eat, Kakashi put his book aside for the moment, sensing the tension rise slightly, while everyone else fell silent.

Hinata was the one to address him. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you try and fight? Your all just going to die anyway."

Sasuke stepped in. "True. However, we will at least try to help everyone here in the process."

Inari slammed his hands down, and screamed at them.

"You don't know anything! You know nothing of pain and suffering!"

Multiple things happened at once. Hinata moved quickly to grab the wrist of Naruko, who had a Kunai in hand, and stopped her mere millimetres from Inari's face, before Sasuke grabbed him and shoved him against the wall before turning ready to fight Naruko, While Kakashi was holding a sign, clearly read to release a Jutsu to hold Naruko if need be.

What truly caused Inari to wet himself was the sheer look of rage on Naruko's face. If one took the time to look clearly, they could see Hinata struggling to hold her friend back, while it was clear Naruko was fighting an internal battle on whether or not to kill the kid. After a few tense moments, Naruko dropped the Kunai, turned and left the house, Hinata not far behind.

Sasuke made to follow, but Kakashi stopped him. "Leave her. You know better than I that Hinata will keep Naruko under control."

Sasuke nodded, before glaring at Inari.

"Your lucky we where hear. Otherwise you would be dead."

Sasuke then left the room, making his way to the roof. Kakashi asked for everyone to sit down, and set to explaining what happened.

"Naruko will probably hate me for this, but i think young Inari here needs a lesson. You may indeed have it hard, however others have it harder. Sasuke witnessed his entire clan get slaughtered by his own older brother, a man he looked up to. While he wants vengeance, it was people like Hinata and Naruko, and all there friends that came to his side, and promised to help him, if he would let them. at first, he didn't want to, but after a time, he opened up little by little and let them in. This was because they didn't worship the ground he walked on, or treat him differently, or even showed pity. they just treated him the same as they always did. They didn't pretend it didn't happen, but they waited patiently until he was ready. for that, they all earned his respect and friendship."

Taking a moment to pause, he continued.

"Naruko however, has had it far worse. She grew up, not knowing the kindness of family, being an orphan since birth, she was constantly abused and attacked for something she couldn't control. What happened when she was eleven however, changed her completely. She was raped, by many men, scarred and broken. Her mind practically shattered. After that attack, for the best part of two months, she refused to leave the Hokage's side, as he was the one who found her, and killed her attackers, while ensuring she was cared for. She developed a fear of men, and became a selective mute, hence why you never hear her talk. Hinata was amongst the first to see her again, and instantly noticed the change. For a long time after, all her friends have been working tirelessly to restore her faith in people. Going so far as to help her develop a new way of talking. Very few aside from them know it. Fewer still have had the privileged of hearing her speak. Only the Hokage and Hinata to my knowledge have. So while she is sympathetic to your plight, she loathes those who put down those who try, as well as try to justify there own suffering. As Sasuke said, if we weren't here, you would be dead."

For Tazuna and Tsunami, it explained the quite girl, yet they still wondered how she could still smile, though seeing the team interact with each other they could see how. For Inari, it rocked his world to see others barely older than him, have already gone through more than most adults. He got up, intending to go apologise.

"I wouldn't apologise. She is more likely to kill you even more than she wants to now. Do yourself a favour. Never mention anything like that again. Yes you have it hard, however there are those who have it harder. Even Naruko admits that."

Having said his peace, he went and joined Sasuke on the roof.

He got there, just as he heard a massive explosion in the distance.

"She's been at it for the last five minutes. Are you sure Hinata will be fine?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with an eye smile. "You should know the answer." Sasuke couldn't help but grin in return.

 **With Naruko and Hinata:**

After running for five minutes, Naruko and Hinata came across a clearing. Hinata elected to stay in the trees, not to hide as she knew her friend knew she was there, but to stay out of the way from what was coming.

Sure enough, Naruko created over a hundred clones, with one clear purpose. No. Holds. Barred.

Chaos insured. It didn't matter if they were all supposed to verse the original, they all sought to kill each other in any way possible. Jutsu and explosive tags flew everywhere, and Hinata knew that Naruko would go until she passed out. And she hated it. She would rather Naruko at least talk to someone after letting off some steam, rather than do her best to remodel a clearing till she passed out, then act as if nothing happened. But there was little she could do.

After half an hour, there where no more clones remaining, having all been destroyed. Naruko herself was leaning against a tree, nursing some wounds that she sustained, breathing heavily. Normally she could go for longer before feeling tired, but she had been training for most of the day, which eventually took it's toll.

Looking up, clearly ready to continue, she wasn't surprised to see Hinata drop in front of her.

 _"That's enough Naruko."_

Naruko just looked away, and slid down the tree. Hinata could still see that her friend was upset, so moved over to her, and began using her limited knowledge in medical Jutsu to ease the pain and start healing. She had barely begun when Naruko stopped her.

"Leave it."

That was a shock to Hinata. While she was happy that Naruko trusted her enough to actually talk to her, normally when she got like this, she wouldn't talk to anyone.

"Naruko, let me..."

"I said no. I need to learn to control myself from outbursts like this."

Hinata saw what was going on. Naruko was really punishing herself for reacting to what Inari had said, and so in a way was trying to punish herself. Seeing as Naruko was refusing to be helped, she instead sat with her back against the same tree, pulling Naruko into a side on hug. After a short time, Naruko had fallen asleep.

While Hinata was enjoying the feeling of Naruko sleeping on her, she would have to wake her up if they where to get back to Tazuna's. Before she could though, she looked across the clearing, having detected movement. Upon looking, she saw it was Sasuke. Upon seeing them, he raised his brow in a silent question. Hinata shrugged in response.

"Leave her. I'll keep watch."

"Sasuke you won't be able to stay awake all night."

"I don't need to. I'll wake you later."

Hinata just sighed and decided to sleep herself. Sasuke just smiled, and took up a position in the tree above the girls and kept watch.

The next morning, Hinata looked up to see a figure seemingly searching the clearing for something. Upon a quick activation of her eyes, she tensed slightly. Her tensing caused Naruko to stir slightly, however Hinata knew that she was awake. Naruko was a fairly light sleeper. Aside from that Naruko didn't move, faking sleep for the time being.

A quick glance up showed that Sasuke was awake and aware as well, which was no surprise as he always woke when the sun rose. She was the heaviest sleeper of the three, and slowest to wake, unless there was danger.

Turning her attention to the person across the field, she saw that they had come closer, and seemed to be on edge and hesitant to come closer, while faking the fact that she hadn't seen them.

"We know you can see us. And who you are."

The figure paused, then seemed to abandon all pretences and faced them, ready to fight if need be.

"Then why not attack?"

Sasuke answered, after dropping from the tree.

"Why should we? Your not prepared for a fight, and you could only hold your ground against two of us. Also, we don't know how far you are from your master, and it's against our mission."

Haku, after thinking it over, realised they where right. She wasn't prepared to fight them, the clothes she was wearing where civilian and wouldn't last five minutes in a fight, and while she thought she could take them, didn't want to find out the hard way if she was wrong, so relaxed slightly.

"Why are you here then?"

"We got carried away training."

Seeing that she wasn't going to get much more from them, she turned and continued collecting the herbs she needed for her medical salves, but always kept a watchful eye on the Gennin. In turn, they seemed to be talking amongst themselves, if the hand waving was anything to go by. Before long, Haku decided that she should leave, not wanting to provoke a fight.

Not long after she had left, Team seven also decided to leave and return to there Sensei. When they got back, it was as if the previous night had never happened. She had learnt from Sasuke that Kakashi had told Tazuna's family a bit of what had happened in the past, and while she could see that they where upset by what she had already had to live through, she was glad that they had put it to the side and let it be, knowing that there was nothing they could say or do about it. Though Inari had become nicer as a result.

The next three days passed without further incident, though through Naruko's clones they had contacted Team ten, and had agreed that the moment Gato's base becomes vulnerable, they would sneak in and collect any documents and funds they can find, and if possible, capture the man himself, but not at the risk of the team. Kakashi had also suspected that Zabuza would attack again soon, as while his apprentice wasn't a fully qualified Med-Nin, they definitely had some knowledge in medicine, plus a ninjas own durability and healing factor thanks to there own Chakra. However, when the attack came, it was completely unexpected in where it happened.

Everyone was having breakfast, preparing for another day of guarding Tazuna, when Hinata activated her Byakugan, as she had taken to doing, as a precaution, and she noticed two signatures heading there way, and fast.

"Sensei, incoming!"

Everyone reacted quickly. Naruko created three clones, which grabbed Tazuna and his family, and ran, while the team jumped outside, and almost instantly began to fight.

 **"Water Style: Water Dragon!"** Was the first thing they heard, and Kakashi wasted no time in reacting.

 **"Earth Style: Mud Wall!"**

As the water dragon hit the mud wall, Kakashi was leaping over and rushing to engage Zabuza, while his Gennin moved to engage Haku.

 **With Kakashi:**

Not giving Zabuza a chance to begin any more hand signs, forcing him to grab his sword, Kakashi used twin Kunai in a reverse grip and began engaging in close combat. Though it seemed Zabuza had learned from his previous engagement, and wasn't holding anything back. Very soon Kakashi was on the defensive, and realised that without his Sharingan, he wouldn't be able to beat Zabuza in a close range battle. However, whenever he went to disengage to either prepare a technique, or reveal his eye, Zabuza was there, keeping him close, and on the defensive, not giving him a chance. While they where ranked the same in the bingo book, both where experienced Shinobi, and knew there strengths and weaknesses. While Zabuza could match a fair number in a Jutsu battle, he knew he had no hope against Kakashi, while Kakashi knew he couldn't beat Zabuza up close without his eye, and even then he wasn't sure, and was silently cursing himself that he didn't take the second he needed before engaging to reveal it.

Soon, the inevitable happened, and Kakashi's defence was broken, been slightly to slow in blocking a slash across his chest, though he had manged to partially jump away, leaving him wounded but alive. It's here Zabuza made a mistake.

While Zabuza got ready to gloat, Kakashi took the time to reveal his eye.

"So i finally get to see your famous eye eh?"

"Seems so. Though you'll wish you hadn't given me the chance."

Zabuza, having realised his mistake, charged forward quickly, hoping to keep it a close range battle, though with the added perception of his eye, Kakashi had seen it coming, and was weaving seals before Zabuza pushed off. He finished just as Zabuza was about to strike.

 **"Lightning Style: Shock Wave!"**

While only a D-Ranked technique, it did what Kakashi needed it to. brought him time. It not only stunned Zabuza temporarily, but pushed him back a little. Before Zabuza could fully recover, he was hit again.

 **"Earth Style: Earth Spear!"**

A spear of earth sprung out at Zabuza, which he only just managed to intercept with his sword, and launched him back. As he was flying, he began seals for a technique, having glimpsed that Kakashi was also running through more.

 **"Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt!"**

 **"Water Style: Water Wall!"**

Kakashi's technique, like the name suggested, was a bolt of pure lightning that shot forward, and impacted Zabuza's water wall, and destroyed it almost instantly, due to lightning been stronger than water, and hit him, shocking him again, though his defence had taken most of the effect out. When he looked up, Kakashi was nearly in is face, his hand covered in chirping lightning.

 **Lightning Style: Lightning Blade!"**

He was struck through the chest, with Kakashi's hand coming out the other side. Kakashi spoke the last words he would ever hear.

"It was an honour Zabuza. This is my own technique. May you rest in peace."

With that, Zabuza died, with a smirk on his face.

 **With the Team.**

Sasuke and Naruko wasted no time in going through hand signs for one of there collaboration attacks.

 **'Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!'**

 **"Fire Style: Great Fireball!"**

Upon combining, both techniques increased in power, turning the standard orange fireball white in it's fury, earning a raised eyebrow from Sasuke.

Haku though, had an answer.

 **"Ice Style: Ice Mirror!"**

A mirror of ice appeared in front of her and took the attack head on. Though her eyes widened slightly seeing cracks appear in it. She wasn't given time to recover though, for as soon as the attack stopped, Hinata was leaping over the mirror, having used Sasuke as a launch point, with him pushing, to closely follow behind. Haku reacted quickly, summoning Senbon's to her hands, and engaged Hinata up close. Normally it would be stupid to do so, with Taijutsu not been her forte, especially against a Hyuuga, but she used her Senbon to block what she couldn't dodge, and had experience on her side as well. Seeing out the corner of her eye that Naruko and Sasuke where fast approaching, she substituted with a nearby rock, and went through hand signs at a fast pace.

 **"Ice Style: Demonic Ice Mirrors!"**

A dome of ice mirrors appeared around them, and Sasuke as well, as he had arrived before Naruko, who had quickly stopped and substituted with a nearby stick.

"You can't win now. Once your in my mirrors, I am untouchable."

Sasuke grinned.

"It seems that this takes a lot of Chakra to use. Shame you had to waste it."

Before Haku could respond, they where replaced by Naruko clones, which then dispersed. Looking outside her mirrors, she saw Naruko kneeling on the ground panting, with Sasuke and Hinata in front, ready to fight.

Haku was shocked. She knew that to substitute with another person, your Chakra had to be higher than there's, and the further it was, the more it took. The fact that Naruko had already used a C-Rank technique, done a small substitution, created two shadow clones with enough Chakra to simultaneously swap out with two others, who also had a fairly high amount of Chakra for Gennin, over that distance, and still not be dead, merely exhausted, showed just how much Chakra she had. Though as she watched, she was shocked to see that Naruko was shakily rising to her feet, and seemed to slowly be getting her breathe back. Haku cancelled her own technique, having felt the strain it had, and knew that if it came to Chakra, she would lose. One while depleted, seemed to be recovering, while the other two where still fresh, and she was down to about three quarters of her own capacity. Sasuke was right in that it seemed to be a shame to waste it.

Before she could come up with a plan, she was set upon by Sasuke, who had his Sharingan activated, and was instantly on the back foot trying to hold him off, and force him back. Before long, Hinata had also joined in, after checking that Naruko was fine, and soon Haku's defence failed, and she had several Chakra points in her arm closed, before an uppercut from Sasuke lifted her off her feet, before he spun kicked her away, only to come to a sudden stop courtesy of Naruko spinning around planting a Kunai deep in Haku's back, and causing her to curve backwards over Naruko's arm. She fell to the ground and died seconds later.

After checking that both Ninja's where dead, they gathered together, and where about to leave and meet up with Tazuna's family, before Team Ten arrived, panting slightly.

Before anyone could ask why, they heard a shout, and turning, they saw Gato's army charging forward, with him standing on the hill smiling smugly down at them. Though it was quickly wiped off his face by what he saw.

He saw both Haku and Zabuza dead.

His army meanwhile, had paused in there charge, as the villages they had been terrorising had amassed behind the Ninja, with Tazuna at there head. And they looked pissed.

Tazuna yelled out.

"It's over Gato. You've lost. Leave now, and never return!"

"It's you who has lost old man. Men! Kill then male Ninja, but leave the girls alive. Do what you will with them. But i want the blue haired one unharmed. She's mine to fuck with."

All the Ninja winced at that, and nearly slapped there heads. Not only had Gato just basically aloud his mean to basically gang rape Naruko and Ino, he had singled out Hinata as his own. Aside from Naruko and Hinata, the rest where well aware that both had mutual feelings for each other, yet where blind to see that there feelings where returned. While Naruko would have been pissed enough as it was with her and/or Ino been singled out or threatened, she was beyond any comprehension of anger at what she heard.

Almost instantly, a malevolent feeling was felt by all those present, aside from the villages as they where behind the Ninja's, causing many to literally shit themselves, including Gato. Naruko's nails turned into claws, and her fangs became more pronounced with her eyes becoming fox like and red. Kakashi and Asuma where preparing for the worst, fearing the Fox may try and use this opportunity to try and escape, while the teens where just plain scared of what might happen.

Naruko crouched down on all fours, and shot off, becoming nothing but a blur, smashing into the lines of mercenaries killing anyone who stood in her way to Gato.

"What are you waiting for kill them all!" Gato yelled in fear.

Before they could react, the rest of the Ninja charged in as well, also killing left and right, using everything they could to try and keep up with Naruko, however none of them could. To the villages, they where borne witness to the sheer power of Ninja, and where left in a state of shock and slight fear at what they where seeing. Every single one of them was glad that there where no children around to see what was happening.

There where bouts of Fire, Water Earth and lightning from the various techniques been used, and limbs as well from those unlucky enough to be in Naruko's way. Before long, Naruko was in front of Gato, and lifted him up by his throat.

 **"You'll never touch MY Hinata!"**

Hinata was shocked by what she heard, as she was understanding what it meant. It meant that like her, Naruko also liked her in return. Despite the situation, she couldn't help but smile, and resolved to talk to Naruko after they returned to the village. After basically confessing her feelings for Hinata, Naruko then stabbed both her hands into Gato's gut, and with the strength granted to her by the Foxes power, tore Gato in half, while throwing what was left away. Covered in blood, and some guts, as well as the demonic look she gave, the remaining Mercs went to flee. Before she could give chase, Naruko felt a hand on her arm. Turning, she saw it was Hinata, and calmed somewhat.

"It's okay Naru, I'm safe."

Hearing that, the last of the Foxes power left her, and she collapsed into her arms. Everyone blew a silent sigh of relief. The silence was broken by Ino.

"Did we just here Naruko actually talk?"

Despite the situation, this brought a few chuckles to everyone, and caused Hinata's smile to widen.

 **And there we have it. Now before you all complain about Naruko meeting Haku, it was done that way as one: she doesn't speak unless they have her complete trust, and two: there all Ninja's for crying out loud. Of course there will be mistrust when it come's to unknown party's, it's in there nature.**

 **This is the longest chapter I've written, but you will all love the next two. I will be cramming the Chunnin exams and the invasion in both the next chapters, so expect them to be epic in length, and I will be adding my own little twist to things which I'm sure you will all enjoy as well. I will have the first one up as soon as i can, as well as hopefully the start of my new story, which was the cause of delay for this update. It shouldn't be to far away now as in the time since I've started this I have figured out how I am going to start and approach it. Until next time.**


End file.
